A Twist of Fate
by Cel140
Summary: Nodding his head slightly, Merlin was turning to leave when Morgana's hand reached out and took him gently by the arm. "Don't leave," She said in a voice that Merlin would not have probably heard had he not been paying attention. A look of confusion came briefly to his eyes, but it was erased when Morgana began to step closer to him, uncertainly, as if awaiting his response.
1. Chapter 1: 2x03: The First Step

A Twist Fate

by Cel140

(Here's an AU inspired by what would've happened if Merlin and Morgana had fallen in love. I'm guessing there's already something like this on fanfiction, but I really wanted to do it as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please write a review if you did :) P.S. This first part is based on Merlin 2x03)

Part 1:

Morgana lay silently on her soft mattress once more, still dressed, pondering on everything that had taken place, everything that the druids had told her of her magic. She had magic. Magic!  
>She had always suspected she had a form of it, but she had never been told the truth up till now. The ward of Uther Pendragon, a wielder of magic? The irony and peril of it made her a mess of emotions. It was at that inopurtune time that someone chose to knock at her door, interrupting her stream of thoughts and startling her.<br>Arthur? No, he had come in to check on her half an hour ago.  
>A slight sigh escaped her lips, but she decided to go answer it anyway. Slipping her legs gracefully over the edge of the bed, Morgana paused a moment to put on her shoes before standing to her feet. She then walked across the floor with the soft green hem of her dress trailing behind her.<br>Lifting the latch of the door, Morgana opened it just enough to peek her head out and was met by a timid Merlin. The manservant lifted his head slowly to look up at her with gentle, yet deep eyes. "Merlin." She said softly, not expecting him to come at this hour, but in some respects glad to see him.  
>"My lady," He replied, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."<br>As he spoke, Merlin's eyes darted a moment to his hands, and when Morgana's eyes followed his she noticed the familiar bottle of a sleeping draft in his fumbling fingers. A look of disdain crossed her face at the sight of the potion.  
>"Not at all," She finally replied, concealing her disdain, "Come in."<br>The potion may not have been very welcome, but Merlin was her friend. Friend? Morgana shook her head slightly at the word.  
>Merlin wasn't really just a friend, at least, not anymore. He had done so much for her, risked his neck to help her find the druids. She wasn't exactly sure what classification to put him in anymore.<br>Once she had ushered Merlin in and closed the door, Merlin reached up his hand and rubbed his neck uncomfortably.  
>"The truth is," He admitted, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."<br>A faint smile came unbidden to Morgana's face at these words, and Merlin blushed slightly when he realized what he had just said.  
>"I'm alright." She said quietly, but her voice betrayed her true emotions. She was far from alright. Merlin knew that. How could she be alright when every day was probably closer to having her true nature being uncovered and her being executed?<br>Merlin knew this peril as well as she did, but he could not help the way he had wanted to. How he wished he could just be honest with her!  
>"What was said at the woods," The King's ward began again, her voice wavering with uncertainty.<br>"I didn't tell anyone, Morgana," Merlin assured her emphatically, "I promised I wouldn't."  
>Morgana nodded.<br>"Thank you," She said gratefully. The corners of Merlin's mouth turned up in a sweet smile. How often had he heard these words?  
>"Well, maybe that time that...no, I can't remember." Merlin would tell himself jokingly.<br>Of course, he had received thanks from Gaius and maybe once or twice from Arthur on those rare occasions, but they were never as heart felt as the one that came from Morgana's lips. It was thankfulness for keeping her secret, for being there for her, but there was more to it, only Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
>A long awkward silence followed and Merlin took it as a cue to go. Nodding his head slightly, he was turning to leave when Morgana's hand reached out and took him gently by the arm.<br>"Don't leave," She said in a voice that Merlin would not have probably heard had he not been paying attention. A look of confusion came briefly to his eyes, but it was erased when Morgana began to step closer to him, uncertainly, as if awaiting his response. Getting none that would make her do otherwise, Morgana began to lean in slowly towards Merlin.  
>She was still unsure, but finally she plucked up her courage and did what she had wanted to do long before. She kissed him.<br>Merlin was taken aback to say the least, but the soft press of her lips on his felt so right! As the kiss lengthened, Merlin reached out his hands and they found their place at the base of her hips while Morgana ran her delicate fingers through his thick hair. Both the lady and servant took it all in till they both broke away slowly, Merlin still holding Morgana by the waist.  
>When Morgana looked into Merlin's intense, loving eyes, all uncertainty was not present anymore. It was as if all her fears and worries were erased at the moment she looked into them, and Merlin felt as though he could never have been happier.<br>In the sweet moment of silence followed the kiss, Merlin almost forgot that he would have to be going back soon, so that when it crossed his mind he did not want to go. But he had to. Gaius would execute Merlin himself for tardiness (fearing the worst)if Uther didn't do it first for discovering a servant in his ward's chambers.  
>"I must go," He said gently, reluctance clearly present in his voice.<br>Morgana tried to reply, but no words would come out. She was still trying to grasp what had just taken place, and while still trying to figure out whether this was just a wonderful dream or reality, Merlin quickly proved it was quite real by planting a brief farewell kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, my lady." He said, releasing her slowly and reluctantly from his embrace. Turning once more, he headed out of Morgana's chambers and closed the door softly behind him.  
>Morgana stood there silently in the same place, as if she couldn't move. Shutting her eyes slowly, she tried to recapture the wonderful moment when nothing else mattered save him.<br>"_It was real_," She thought, unable to keep a smile from appearing on her pale yet blushing face. Merlin missed a step on the way down one of the many staircases and would have tripped had he not grasped the stairwell firmly at the last minute. His knees wavered under him, threatening to collapse. Why did he still feel her burning and soft lips on his, the sensation of her being so close to him? Then came a question that made his skin tingle and his heart beat at a furious pace: Was he falling in love? After a moment's thought, Merlin realized the answer. It had been there all along, he'd just been too blind to recognize it! All this time, he had mistaken it for a silly crush, but now he knew what it really was.  
>He was falling inlove with The King's ward!<br>...

(ok, that's all for part 1! Please tell me what you guys think, I really want to know whether or not you'd like me to continue or if you'd like to give me some positive criticism. Anyway, thank you all for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: 2x04 Part 1: Lancelot

A Twist of Fate

by Cel140

(Chapter 2...based on Merlin 2x04. Enjoy! P.S. I'm gonna skip 2x05 and 2x06, cause...well...there's no Mergana, right? xD anyway, enjoy! Oh, and one more thing, I'd like to thank Maria marshall and Time Lordess for writing their reviews. Unfortunately I couldn't reply to them since they are not registered on fanfiction but I just want you to know that I'm very grateful for your positive feedback! Also thanks to everyone who faved and followed my story :D ok, enough chatting, let's go on to chapter 2 :D )

Part 1

The next day dawned swiftly in Camelot and Merlin found, with all the chores that Arthur had given him, that he didn't have the time to think on what had happened the evening before, much less speak to the King's ward.

"Fetch me my crossbow, Merlin." Arthur said as he buckled his belt, "I am going to go practice. And after that I will need you to polish my armor, muck out the stables, sharpen my sword and..."

But Arthur stopped short when he saw a far-away look in Merlin's eyes.

"...clean my boots."

What was wrong with him?

"Are you even listening?" Arthur asked, snapping his fingers in front of Merlin's face, "Merlin?!"

"Yes, I heard," Merlin blurted subconsciously.

"Then what did I say?" Arthur retorted.

Merlin tightened his lips, and realized he had not been listening at all.

"Something about the dogs needing exercising?" He asked, hoping it had been in Arthur's endless rambling, but it was not.

"Go get my crossbow." Arthur growled, and much to Merlin's relief he received no lectures or things thrown at him and wondered if the prince had gone soft.

When Merlin had gotten his hands on the weapon he had a hard time finding the prince again, for he was no longer in his chambers. After a thorough search of the castle and still no sign of him, Merlin gave up and decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air. It was then that he spotted Arthur at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the castle's entrance, watching Morgana, Gwen, and a company of knights exiting the castle.

"Where are they going?" Merlin asked breathlessly, approaching Arthur.

For a few moments, it seemed as though Arthur's attention was elsewhere, and it was not hard for Merlin to see what-or more like who-had captured it.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, trying not to smile, but failing terribly. Arthur and Gwen made an adorable pair, despite the fact that Gwen was far too good for Arthur.

Arthur hummed subconsciously, but when he noticed the silly smile on Merlin's face, he realized was almost just as lost in his thoughts as his scatter-brain servant. And of course, he tried to save face quickly.

"Morgana's going on a pilgrimage to her father's grave." He said, relieving Merlin's weight.

"Come on now," He continued, giving the smile that he often did when he was about to say something Merlin wasn't going to like, "You're the target."

The manservant winced at this and as he followed the prince to the training grounds, he took back everything he had thought concerning Arthur going mellow.

Meanwhile, Morgana and her company were already riding on the gravel road through the thick forest on the way to the grave.

Morgana was quiet and thoughtful that morning. She had slept better yesterday than she had in weeks, perhaps even longer.

"My lady?" Came Gwen's gentle voice beside her, waking her from her reverie, "Are you alright?"

She was not exactly sure how to translate the look on Morgana's face.

"I'm fine," Morgana assured her, "Better than I have been in a long while."

Gwen smiled contentedly at this. It gladdened her that Morgana was feeling better, despite the ordeal she had went through just the day before.

"You seem distracted, Gwen." Morgana said, addressing her maid once more.

"Really?" Gwen asked, trying to sound casual, but failing terribly.

"I think there might be a man involved." Morgana continued, a faint smile coming to her face and for a moment she wasn't exactly sure whether she really meant Gwen or herself.

"A man?" Gwen asked, "When do I get to meet any decent men?"

Both maid and mistress laughed a little at this, before each was once again caught up in their own thoughts. Both wondered what the other would think of their choice of man, and for some time they thought on this, till Morgana finally struck up a conversation on the good old times they had had in Camelot. The wonderful reminiscing succeeded on putting a smile on both of the women's faces.

"We've had quite lovely times here," Gwen commented sweetly, her brown eyes sparkling at all these memories, and Morgana agreed wholeheartedly.

As the two continued chatting, their content smiles were quickly wiped off their faces by a sudden yell behind them. Gwen and Morgana swirled round and saw in horror that one of the knights lay motionless on the gravel, an arrow stuck in his back.

"Bandits!" Cried one knight, and no sooner had those words left his lips that a whole swarm of armed men came rushing upon the small Camelot party. But the knights of Camelot were trained well, and they had their swords out before the invaders attacked. Then it was all swords clanging and shouts on both sides.

In the sudden confusion, Morgana quickly realized that if they didn't get out now they probably wouldn't have another chance. She and Gwen quickly dismounted their horses and began running towards the woods on the left side. The trees grew thicker there, and they were less likely to be spotted.

"This way," Morgana said presently, avoiding the thorned plants and bushes in the way, "The bandits won't find..."

But it was then that Morgana stopped short and her heart almost jumped into her throat, for there in front of them and on a horse sat another one of the bandits.

At the sight of him, Gwen and Morgana prepared to run in another direction, but as they turned round, more bandits came in from seemingly nowhere. Morgana looked round earnestly for a way to escape, but in only a few short seconds they had been surrounded completely.

The man on horse, presumably the captain from the way he dressed, dismounted and strode towards Morgana.

"Get away from me!" Morgana began, eyes flashing, "I am Uther Pendragon's ward, and he will have your head if any harm comes to me!"

The captain smiled cruelly.

"No harm will come to you," He said and then, giving her a mock bow, "Lady Morgana."

Stepping closer towards her, he continued.

"At least, not yet."

The captain's men jeered and taking this cue they grabbed Morgana and a petrified Gwen by the arm, leading them away from the safety of Camelot towards an unknown part of the woods.

And so they were herded like cattle through the forest and down a path that neither Guinevere nor Morgana knew very well. It was most likely a path that only these bandits knew, and the destination it led to was certainly worse than Morgana or Gwen could ever expect.

Morgana had tried to grasp the sword dangling on her captor's belt, but it was on the opposite side to her, and she'd sooner get her hand cut off than manage to remove it from its sheath. The march continued endlessly, and just when the two women thought their knees would buckle under them from having walked so far, the party finally came to a halt.

There in front of them, where the trees did not grow so thickly, was the place that the bandits has chosen as an encampment and the maid and mistress were allowed to rest in one of the tents while a discussion went on with the captain and his men.

"We have to think of a plan," Gwen said once she had gotten her breath back.

"Yes," Morgana agreed," And I think I have one."

Speaking in a low voice so as not to be overheard, Morgana related the plan she had thought up on the seemingly endless march, and when she had Gwen agreed to it. It was risky, but what choice did they have?

"Here comes Kendrick," Morgana said, having overheard the captain's name as he spoke to his men, "You know what you must do?"

Gwen answered inaudibly and stood up to her feet just as the captain approached their tent.

"Lady Morgana," He said, "I hope you are comfortable."

"I demand to know where you are taking me!" Morgana ordered, not moved by the menacing glint of the sword on the man's belt.

"All in good time," He hissed, turning away.

But Morgana wasn't going to give up on the plan. It was now or never.

Stepping bravely out of the tent, she spoke up again.

"I wish to bathe." She said just loud enough for the captain to her. Turning round slowly, he faced Morgana with a disbelieving look.

"You wish to bathe?" He scoffed.

"I am the King's ward and am accustomed to certain standards," Morgana countered sharply, "You may be content with stinking like a pig, but I am not."

A smirk formed on Kendrick's face, not fazed in the least by this direct insult.

"The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe!" He announced, much louder than Morgana would have wanted, "Who wants to help me guard her?"

Coarse laughter erupted among the men and Kendrick was pleased he had succeeded in bringing a flush of red to the Lady's pale, proud face.

"Ladies first," He sneered, making a mock bow. Morgana brushed past him, not about to show her embarrassment, and Gwen and another of Kendrick's men followed close behind.

As Morgana walked ahead in the direction of the sound of rushing water, her worried mind re-winded unbidden to the moment the evening before when she was in Merlin's arms. Wrapped up in a strange, yet wonderful feeling of security, Morgana walked on with a renewed courage.

...

"Morgana has been away too long," Uther told Arthur his voice rising with concern. It was almost late afternoon, and there had still been so sign of Morgana or her party.

"I want search parties sent to all the outlining villages, forests, and country side." The King continued, his pace quickening as he and his son walked down one of the many castle corridors.

"It shall be done father." Arthur said, bowing his head. Turning down to the stairs that led to his bedroom, Arthur found that his manservant seemed almost more worried than his father did. He had scrubbed Arthur's hauberk till it sparkled, but he did not stop.

Apparently, Merlin couldn't help his uneasiness and neither could Arthur help making a comment.

"You know if you wear the hauberk out with all that scrubbing you're getting me a new one, right?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur, and the prince expected him to say something that would start a fun argument, but he received no such reply.

"I want to make sure it's clean." He said simply.

Arthur raised his brow. Why was Merlin so quiet and…obedient? Usually he'd be talking non-stop and arguing right about now, but he wasn't.

Arthur felt uneasy about this, but he would not show it. Merlin would be himself soon, that was for sure, and then everything would be fine.

"Well you can stop now, I need to put it on."

Merlin reluctantly dropped the rough cloth he had been using and fitted the hauberk over Arthur's head. Then, getting into the familiar mode of tightening buckles and bearing with Arthur's complaints, he finished helping the prince into his armor in less time than he usually did.

"It pains me to say so Merlin," Arthur remarked, "But you're not such a lazy, half-wit servant after all."

Merlin let out a slight laugh at this twisted compliment.

"Thank you, sire."

In response, Arthur gave Merlin a gentle punch in the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him down to where the horses awaited them. And so, in no time, several search parties were sent out to different places as the King had instructed.

...

After long trek through the woods, Morgana, Kendrick, one of his men, and Gwen had reached the rushing river and Morgana now stood a little ways away from it.

"I should warn you, my lady," Kendrick was saying, "You might find the water a little...icy."

Morgana did not grimace.

"I'm sure I'll manage," She retorted and expecting Kendrick to turn she began taking off the top layer of her dress, but the sickening captain clearly was intent on making her as uncomfortable as possible.

"Make him believe you will actually go through with it." Morgana told herself, and so she proceeded to take off her first layer.

As she did, Gwen slowly inched her way forward to the sword dangling on Kendrick's belt. Morgana swallowed hard, but she quickly moved her eyes off her maid. The captain's eyes had to be on her, for if they moved away for just a second it could cost Gwen's life.

Morgana proceeded to remove the next layer, but the humiliation of undressing in front of the glaring man was too much to bear.

"Can you at least turn away?" Morgana demanded, shivering in her white underclothes.

"So you can get away?" Kendrick sneered, "I'm not that stupid."

A slight smile came to Morgana's face.

"I think you're very stupid."

That was Gwen's cue. Snatching Kendrick's sword out of its sheath, she threw the weapon to her mistress, and that was all it took.

With a single blow, Morgana skillfully wounded Kendrick's man and with another slash of the shining sword she wounded Kendrick's arm.

"Quick Gwen!" Morgana shouted, glad to have stunned Kendrick momentarily but knowing that they would be captured again if they did not act quickly. Gwen needed no prompting, and presently the two were running fast in the direction of the path.

"Men!" Morgana could hear Kendrick shout, and soon his call was met by the sound of his company.

Gwen began running towards the south and Camelot, but Morgana objected to this.

"No, no," She gasped, "This way!"

And so the breathless chase continued till it was interrupted by a cry of pain from Guinevere. Morgana swirled round sharply just in time to see her maid trip on a root sticking up out of the ground.

"We have to go Gwen!" Morgana pressed, her eyes darting up every now and then to see if the bandits were coming, "Lean on me!"

"No, no, I can't!" Gwen gasped, trying to sit up against a tree, "My ankle hurts too much! You have to go!"

"I'm not going to leave you here!" Morgana exclaimed indignantly at the thought of leaving her maid at the mercy of the bandits.

"Please, you have to go get help!"

Morgana's lip quivered, but this was no time to argue.

"Here," She panted, handing Gwen the sword, "Take this!"

Gwen nodded and took the weapon without hesitation.

"Go now." She breathed and then, more forcefully, "Go!"

Morgana swallowed the lump in her throat, and with a swish of her white underclothes she raced down the path deep into the woods. Her mind raced along with her flying feet, and she badly wished she could turn round to help Guinevere.

"No!" She told herself fiercely, "I need to find help, it'll be no use if I turn back."

And so she continued her breathless run, that is, till a terrifying yell of agony pierced through the silence like a knife. Morgana stopped abruptly in her tracks, and for a moment she wondered if her heart was still beating. A look of terror came to her face as she looked back upon the trail.

Was that?…

Morgana eyes brimmed with threatening tears, her brows furrowed, but she had to press on. She had to get help, and pray that no harm had befallen her maid.

...

Arthur, Merlin, and a company of knights who had been assigned to search the forest path for any traces got there in only a brief period of time, but when they arrived the sight they were met with was not a good one.

Lying all over the path were the bodies of fallen Camelot soldiers and knights, and no trace of any bandits. Arthur dismounted his horse quickly and ordered several of his men to find out if any were alive.

"They didn't stand a chance." Merlin thought anxiously, loosening his grip on the horse's reins so that he could dismount.

As he dismounted one of the Camelot knights, who apparently had still some life in him, stretched his arm out, which Merlin grabbed firmly. But this comforting hold was the last thing the knight would ever feel, for before he had a chance to speak his arm fell limp in Merlin's grasp.

Merlin bit his lip as he slowly released the man's arm to gently close his eyes. He had known this knight quite well, Sir Bruin was his name. He had always been kind to him since he first arrived in Camelot; Merlin would never forget that.

"Here!" Came a shout from Arthur, and Merlin jumped up to see. In his hand was a piece of parchment that had been left there by one of the bandits.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked promptly, heart in his throat.

Swallowing hard, Arthur lowered his eyes to look at it once more.

"It's a ransom note. They've taken Morgana hostage."

And of all the things that had troubled Merlin that day this was probably the hardest blow, one of which he had barely any time to recuperate from.

"The tracks lead this way!" One of the Camelot knights called, and the rest followed close behind. The tracks led them deep into the woods that Morgana and Gwen had been bustled through earlier that morning, but the knight was unable to track the footsteps much further.

"They must have covered their trail," He sighed, but a sudden hand motion from Arthur silenced him. Taking his crossbow, Arthur began to inch his way forward while Merlin listened earnestly to try to hear what Arthur had heard. All that they were met with; however, was an intense silence. Minutes seemed hours while the party slowly followed the prince forward, pausing occasionally to listen for any sounds. And as they did, they suddenly heard the crack of a twig underfoot, and Arthur hid behind a tree to wait for an opportune moment to attack.

Breathing softly so as not to be heard, the knights waited as the prince held up two fingers up to say 'hold'.

Then, with a sudden movement, he jumped out from behind the tree and would've released his arrow had he not stopped himself at the last minute. There in front of them, in nothing but a thin white dress, stood the King's pale and wide-eyed ward.

"Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed in relief, and Merlin felt as though he had gotten his breath back.

After a quick scan, Arthur asked the terrible question.

"Where's Guinevere?"

Morgana's face contorted, suppressing the tears as she tried to find words to say, but could not find any. All that she could do was shake her head, much to Arthur's alarm.

"What happened to her?!" Arthur wanted to exclaim, but when he looked at the pitiable Morgana with scratches and pain etched on her face, the words died on his lips. The poor woman had been through enough already, she needed to get back to Camelot. Reaching out his hand for Morgana to take, which she readily did, Arthur led her among the comforting company of knights and soldiers.

Once she had been given water to satisfy her parched throat, Morgana mounted behind Arthur on his horse to ride back to Camelot, but her worried thoughts were far from home.

"It's such a relief to see you safe!"

These words were uttered by Uther as he reached out his arms to embrace his beloved ward, relief very present in his previously agitated voice.

"I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you!" He continued, breaking away slowly to place a gloved hand on her cheek.

"The bandits still have Gwen," Morgana interrupted, anxiously holding onto the King's free hand.

Arthur proceeded to tell the King that there had been reports that Hengist crossed the border, but this went right over Morgana's head.

"You must send a rescue party!"

"But if Hengist is holding her it may take a small army to rescue your maid," Uther replied gently, but Morgana was not going to be coaxed so easily. They had to rescue Gwen!

"We can't abandon her!"

"How many would you have me sacrifice for your maid?"

"As many as it takes." Morgana answered indignantly, and finally this really went home for Uther.

"She laid down her life for me so that I could escape." The lady continued, more gently this time.

Uther looked at her pitiable and earnest face, dreading to say what he believed was all too true. Yet he had to say it. There was no use giving Morgana any false hopes.

"A servant is of no use to these bandits," He finally said, "I fear she is dead already."

This news was more than Morgana could take. No, it couldn't be! Stepping back a few paces, she stared at Uther with refusing eyes.

"We cannot give up on her!" She exclaimed. Turning around, her eyes fell upon Arthur.

"Arthur?" She asked uncertainly, her voice wavering, but the prince's face did not flinch.

"My father is right," He said in a tone of voice that made Morgana's eyes sting from its emotionlessness, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"How can you say that?" Morgana shot back in shrill tones. Glancing round her, she looked at all the faces of the various people in the court.

"How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!"

A shiver went down Merlin's spine at the wavering sound of her voice at their seeming indifference. They had to do something! But all they did was get Gaius to try to calm her down and to bring her out while the court turned to more 'important' affairs.

"How could Uther be so indifferent?!" Morgana exclaimed as Gaius led her to his chambers to tend to her cuts.

"He is not indifferent Morgana," Came Gaius' comforting voice as he motioned for her to sit, "He is only reluctant to send so many men on such a dangerous mission."

"If it was me he wouldn't hesitate a moment," Morgana replied earnestly, "Gwen doesn't deserve to be left at Hengist's mercy! You must speak to Uther! Make him see sense!"

Gaius' face softened as he gently dabbed the cut along Morgana's forehead.

"My lady," He said gently, "I think what you need at the moment is rest. You've been through enough trauma."

"How can I rest when my friend's life is in danger?!"

"I will procure you a potion to calm your nerves," Gaius said softly, trying to keep the distressed lady calm.

A look of revulsion crossed Morgana's face and her stomach churned at the mention of a potion.

"Please Gaius," She said quietly, but firmly," I don't want any potions. I want to see Gwen safe. Speak to the King, I'm begging of you!"

Gaius sighed quietly, and whether it was his conscience screaming at him or Morgana's pleading eyes, he agreed.

"I will try," He assured her, "For your sake, for Gwen's."

Morgana let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Gaius."

It was then that the sudden noise of the latch being lifted turned Morgana's attention away from Gaius to the door, and when she looked she saw Merlin standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Merlin," Gaius said, putting down the cloth he had been using, "Will you tend to the Lady Morgana while I'm gone? The herbs are there on the table."

Merlin was slightly surprised at the sudden request, but he obeyed Gaius' request. Nodding slightly, he took the bowl of herbs and made his way towards Morgana. Gaius nodded his thanks and stepped out, closing the door softly behind him.

Merlin took a seat in front of Morgana and set the bowl on the work table. He did not look directly at Morgana, but took out the masher to start grinding the herbs.

"How were you captured?" Merlin asked, grinding the herbs quietly so as to hear her response.

"The bandits attacked us in the woods," Morgana replied, "Gwen and I managed to get away, but she was hurt. I came back, but she couldn't make it."

And at this point Morgana's voice cracked and Merlin's eyes looked up from the bowl to see the troubled lady look away to hide any threatening tears. So many mixed emotions were surfacing, and even if she tried to hold them back, it was too difficult. Merlin racked his brain for a way to comfort her, a way to assure her that everything was going to be alright, but what? He had never felt as incapable as he did now!

An unsteady exhale escaped his lips and, unable to think of any other way to comfort her, Merlin reached out his hand and cupped it gently over hers.

Morgana looked down abruptly at the touch, as the warmth from it sent a tingling sensation throughout her body. It was a strong hand, she noticed, but it was gentle when it touched hers.

Seeing that she did not pull her hand away, Merlin allowed his fingers to interlace with hers.

"Merlin," She said faintly, blushing now that the manservant's eyes met hers, "I wanted to talk to you, about what happened yesterday evening, I..."

Merlin looked attentively into those beautiful shining eyes of hers, which were clouding with discontentment.

"You don't need to explain." He said reassuringly, shaking his head.

"But I have to," Morgana replied, slightly louder than before. Swallowing hard, she tried to encourage herself to say what was on her mind.

"When I discovered my magic, I was a mess. I was lonely, frightened, and lost. I turned to so many different people, but none of them knew what I needed. Except you." Morgana paused nervously, as if waiting for Merlin's response, but he did not speak. His gentle eyes spoke for him.

"You helped me," She continued, "Guided me to the truth that no one else would've told me."

"I only did what was the right thing to do." Merlin finally replied, but Morgana shook her head at his modesty.

"It was dangerous, and yet you did it anyway. You've risked so much for me, and all I have to say is that the King..."

Morgana stopped short, finding words harder to say.

"...would never allow this." Merlin finished in a faraway voice.

Morgana had told these words to herself earlier that morning, but when she heard it from Merlin's lips it was much more painful. Her pain was clear to see, and although Merlin tried his best not to let his eyes betray his own emotions, this was too hard.

After all that Kilgharrah had told Merlin about the fate of Camelot resting on his shoulders, the young warlock had thought he'd carry it alone. He thought that there would be no one who would ever understand the way he really was, much less love him. And now there was someone, who really did care for him and shared his gifts, but they could not be together. It cut him deep, deeper than he himself knew or realized.

"I'm sorry," Morgana said quietly, slipping her hand out of his.

A half hour later found Merlin still sitting in his chair, but Morgana was not there. In his daze, he almost forgot that she had already left, with a swish of her soft green dress.

...

"How could you let her escape?!"

These angry words were voiced by Kendrick, for when Morgana had gotten away, all the bandits could do was bring back her hurt maid.

"She's a servant!" Kendrick continued, almost knocking down one of his men in his rage, "She's worth nothing to us!"

Gwen trembled at these words.

Striding towards her, the enraged captain glared down at her. As he did, he must have thought of a plan, for his furrowed brows softened and his clenched fists relaxed.

"Wait." He said, a smirk coming to his face. Motioning for one of his men to pass him the clothes that Morgana had left behind at the river, the captain threw the bundle into Gwen's arms.

"Put them on." He commanded.

"What are you going to do with me?"

A glint of greed lighted the captain's intense eyes.

"Hengist," He began, "has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, you could be Uther Pendragon's ward."

Gwen stared at Kendrick in surprise at what he was suggesting.

"I will not impersonate my mistress." She replied firmly.

"Then," The captain began mercilessly, brandishing his sword, "You will die where you stand."

...

The day progressed slowly for Morgana and her troubles were now a heavier burden on her shoulders-the loss of the one she had grown to have feelings for weighing heavier than all the rest.

She had retreated to her chambers once she had left Gaius' house and now sat at her table, distractedly feeling the smooth woodwork under the tips of her fingers.

Should she not have kissed Merlin?

That would've saved her the pain. It would've been a 'wiser' choice to anyone else, but Morgana wasn't sure if it was the better choice.

Lost in her quiet thoughts, a sudden knock on her door startled her. Rising quickly, Morgana opened it and was met by Gaius.

"Have you spoken with Uther?" Morgana asked softly, when she had ushered him in. Gaius' usually high browed look dropped and he looked at the lady hesitantly.

"The King would not listen." Gaius said disappointedly, but he could get no further, for when he had said it Morgana's brows furrowed and she stormed out of her room.

Crossing several halls and stairs, she found herself at Arthur's chambers and without knocking threw the door open. Arthur was surprised to say the least, and it was quite clear he had been busy, but Morgana took no notice.

"How can you be so heartless?!" She demanded, striding towards him, "Gwen is the most kind, loyal person and she's been more than a friend to all of us and you would leave her to the mercy of those animals?"

"Morgana." Arthur interrupted gently, but he was ignored.

"Have you no shame? Do you think of anyone but yourself?"

"Morgana..."

"I knew you were many things Arthur, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward!"

"Morgana!" Arthur almost shouted, and this time he successfully silenced the flustered and distressed Morgana, at least, long enough to get a word in edge-wise.

"If you would stop yelling at me, for one second, you would realize that I am packing!"

Morgana eyes glanced down for a moment to see Arthur stuff his coat forcefully into a bag to highlight the 'I'm doing what you want, why are you yelling?' factor.

"You're going after Gwen." She said in relief which turned into regret for having gotten so upset.

"Of course I am," Arthur cut in, "What do you take me for?"

This caused a slight raise of Morgana's brow, to which Arthur responded, "I couldn't oppose my father in public."

Then, as he making his way out, Morgana stopped him by calling his name.

"Bring her home." She said once he had turned to her.

Arthur nodded slightly and turning once more, he headed out of his chambers.

…

The night passed quickly and the dawn found a tireless Arthur and a half-asleep Merlin riding down the trail that led to Hengist's domain.

"Could we stop a moment?" Merlin had asked several times, to which Arthur always responded: "We can't afford a break."

This went on for almost the whole night, till Arthur had memorized the space of time between each of Merlin's requests for a break. Sometimes, he found himself saying 'no' before Merlin even had a chance to ask. How could he even ask to pause at a time when Guinevere's life was at stake?

But now, the manservant had gone quiet.

"Thank God." Arthur muttered under his breath. Perhaps the sobriety of this dangerous mission had finally silenced him, or the realization that Arthur would not give in to his requests. But just as he thought this, he heard a soft thump of something on the ground.

Looking round a moment he found, much to his frustration, an asleep Merlin on the dewy grass. This was great, just great!

"Get up, Merlin!" Arthur called crossly, dismounting. No answer.

Perhaps shouting wouldn't work, but a nice splash of water would do perfectly. A smirk came over Arthur's face and, removing the top of his canteen, he poured a generous amount of the water over Merlin's head.

Merlin gave a yelp of surprise at the sudden intrusion on his prized sleep before coughing profusely to get any water out of his mouth.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed as soon as he had breath and saw who it was to wake him, "I was trying to sleep!"

"I'm afraid we don't have that commodity." Arthur said as he headed back to his horse in long strides.

Merlin groaned.

"I've never seen you like this," He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "About anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur countered sharply, tightening the buckles of the saddle.

"Gwen," Merlin replied.

Arthur grunted quietly, recognizing what Merlin was getting at and trying to deny it. He avoided looking at Merlin, but he could feel his manservant's eyes watching him carefully. Were his affections for Gwen that obvious?

"What I care about," The prince finally said firmly, "is not wasting any more time talking."

Merlin prudently chose to hold his tongue and comply with Arthur's wishes. It wouldn't be wise to press him, but Merlin could see the look in his eyes, the look a man would have if a new-found love had just changed his life, one that Merlin himself carried without knowing it.

…

"Kendrick. I was beginning to think you'd failed me."

Guinevere's mind had been changed quickly at the touch of Kendrick's steel and although she loathed the very thought of impersonating her mistress, she had little choice. She, Kendrick, and his men had made their way into Hengist's kingdom and now Gwen had been ushered into Hengist's main hall, where she was met by the massive man.

Hengist was only slightly taller than Gwen herself, but his large build and huge shoulders accentuated by a fur cape made him look quite fearsome.

"May I present," Kendrick announced, leading Guinevere forward, "The Lady Morgana."

Gwen stood still as Hengist took several steps towards her. It was definitely intimidating, but she was firm and resolute on not showing any sign of fear.

As he drew nearer, Hengist lifted one large hand and pushed back Guinevere's hood. An exhale of approval escaped his lips, and Gwen was almost sure she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You are," He said, "as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana."

"I demand that you release me!" She ordered, afraid but not about to lose her nerve now.

Hengist gave what was meant to be a smile, but came out as a sneering grin.

"Just as soon as Uther pays your ransom. But until then, you will be my guest."

"Do not flatter yourself," Gwen shot back reproachfully, "I am not your guest-I am your prisoner!"

The grin on Hengist's face faded and as it did Gwen realized, much to her horror, that the he was about to take her at her word.

"As you wish," He replied coldly then, to one of his men, "Take her to the cells."

A man stepped forward and, grasping Gwen by the arm, did Hengist's bidding. The frightened maid was marched out of the main

hall and down towards the dark, damp dungeons. Gwen could barely hold back a small cry of discomfort, for the soldier's hand was

gripping her arm tightly, but she only bit her lip. She had to be brave, she had to stay calm.

When she had been locked up in her cell, Gwen felt relief in her now free arm. But now she also felt other pains, more unbearable

than that. Suppose help wouldn't come?

(Yes, I'm going to stop here because this is getting way too long to put into just one chapter. I'll probably divided this into two parts.

Anyway, let me know what you think :D)


	3. Chapter 3: 2x04 Part 2: Lancelot

A Twist of Fate

by Cel140

(Continuation of Chapter 2. Please review, follow, and\or fave :D P.S. I know this chapter is pretty much exactly like the episode, but don't worry, I will add my own twist on later chapters...)

Part 2

Merlin and Arthur had reached a clearing in the woods now, and found themselves standing atop a fairly tall hill, but the way down was not steep. Up ahead was a rocky knoll, considerably larger than the one they stood on, and in it was the dark yawning mouth of a cave.

"The ransom was supposed to be delivered at the Vale of Dinaria," Arthur was saying, "They would be likely holding Gwen there. We can save a day's ride if we go through the tunnels of…"

Arthur had not been looking at the view but down at a map he had brought with him, and at this point his attention shifted up from the parchment to the ominous tunnels before them.

"…Andor."

Merlin looked at the worried expression on Arthur's face, and some concern rose in his own.

"I know that face," The manservant moaned, bracing himself for some bad news, "What's inside the tunnels?"

Arthur tightened his lips momentarily. There was nothing for it but to say the truth.

"They're infested with wilderreon."

"Wilderreon?" Merlin asked, "What are they?"

"It's like a giant, blind…"

A look of fear crossed Merlin's face at how wide Arthur's arms had stretched to make a visual picture.

"…baby mouse."

"Baby mouse?" Merlin chuckled, clearly in relief, "That's not that bad."

"They feast on human flesh."

"Maybe we can go round?"

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin gave him a grimace, but he descended the hill with the prince towards the tunnels and, much to his disgust, was eventually smeared with foul smelling gaia berries.

"They're going to protect you from vicious man-eating wilderreon, he says," Merlin muttered under his breath as he and Arthur stepped, with torch in hand, into the black mouth of the cave.

...

Gwen had stayed crouched up against the cold wall of the prison, with Morgana's red cape wrapped about her as a form of comfort, and she tried to concentrate on the faint noises of wild life outside her prison window, the steady splatter of water as it dripped from her damp cell's ceiling- anything to get her mind off of the terrible predicament she was now in.

It was late evening by now and she could hear her stomach grumbling furiously from a lack of proper nourishment, but her mind was far from her stomach or from the things she tried to distract herself with. What would Hengist do to her if he discovered he only held a lowly serving girl?

Just as she was thinking this, she heard footsteps just outside her door, and she had barely enough time to jump to her feet before the cell door was unlocked and thrown open.

"Hengist requests your presence, my lady." Said a man, whom she now saw was Kendrick. He was accompanied by several formidable guards, but brave Gwen drew her lips into a tight line and said nothing.

Kendrick was clearly not contented with her fearlessness and stepped dangerously close, whispering sharply in her ear, "And if I were you, I would keep my head down. It's too beautiful and useful to loose now."

A cold shiver ran down Gwen's spine, but she found herself nodding. Kendrick smirked sourly and, taking her by the arm, dragged her out of the cells towards Hengist's hall.

If all truth was to be said, it was little more than a den. It was poorly furnished with only the bare neccesities, and the food and drinks spread across it weren't something that Gwen would try willingly. In the middle of the room was a large enclosure and a trap door.

Several men sneered at her as she was dragged in, but Gwen ignored them and kept her chin up.

"Lady Morgana," Hengist said as he motioned for Kendrick to bring her forward, "Take a seat."

Hengist's voice was dripping with such mock courtesy that it made Gwen sick, yet she had little choice but to sit by him.

The food was passed around the table and was attacked rather viciously so that when it was passed down to Gwen there was little left to satisfy any hungry stomach, yet she made do. That was not her main concern.

"Our royal guest," Hengist announced, squeezing her shoulder tightly as he rose to his feet, "is getting bored! How about we give her some entertainment?"

The group of men present cheered in agreement, and Gwen jerked herself free from Hengist's grasp.

"Bring out our fighters!"

The trap door was lifted slowly, and from it emerged a fearsome man with a sword in his hand, most likely one of Hengist's best men. He banged on his chest with a shout, encoraging loud cheers from the onlookers, and held his sword high in the air. Gwen looked on in disdain, but suddenly her disdain was turned into shock for then, right after Hengist's man, came a fighter who made Gwen's heart jump into her throat.

His dark wavy hair grew slightly past the nape of his neck and a noble look graced his face, but the last straw for Gwen was when their eyes locked, and any doubts she may have had of him not being who he seemed disappeared into thin air.

Lancelot!

His name was almost slipping from her set apart lips, but she did not say it, for at that moment Hengist's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Only one of you," He said coldly, "Will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?"

A slight pause came, in which Gwen still only stared dumbfounded at his face.

Lancelot gripped his sword momentarily, one that Gwen had not noticed up till now, and gave a nod of agreement. His eyes; however, were not on the cruel bandit leader, but on her.

With a motion from Hengist, his man attacked Lancelot and Gwen gritted her teeth when the swords clashed.

Lancelot easily parried the blow, and several other blows and parries followed, till the swords clanged so quickly that Gwen could not barely tell what was happening. Wild cheers came from every side, and the cage was surrounded so thickly that she could only barely see the fight.

A twinge ran through her body when Lancelot seemed to be falling back, but somehow he managed to get back up and back into it everytime. Then admist a pause in the confusion, and much to her relief, she realized that Hengist's challenger lay at Lancelot's mercy on the floor, his sword being too far away to grasp.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" The onlookers egged him on. Lancelot did not look at them, and Gwen bit her lip earnestly. He would not kill a man in cold blood, not the Lancelot she knew. Perhaps the Lancelot she knew would be merciful, but under these circumstances, what would he do?

Lancelot's eyes glared hard but slowly, to Gwen's relief and his opponent's shock, he shook his head and lowered his sword. Side stepping Hengist's man, Lancelot threw open the door of the cage and made his way round towards Hengist's table.

Hengist seemed unpleased at the outcome, but Lancelot earned from him a bag of gold and a suspicious look from Gwen.

"What is your name?"

"Lancelot." He replied, glancing a moment at Guinevere.

"You've proven yourself to be a skillful warrior," The bandit leader half congratulated, "I believe you've even impressed our royal guest, the Lady Morgana."

Lancelot brows shot up slightly, and in his mind he remembered the awkward, yet somehow romantic little conversation they had had so long ago.

_"I'm not a knight yet, my lady." He had reminded._

_"And, I'm not a lady." She had giggled._

A half smile came to his lips and he gave a courteous bow.

"My lady." He said, and Gwen could almost swear seeing a spark lighting his deep brown eyes.

Hengist gave a chuckle at this.

"Next time you fight," He said, "Don't expect any mercy." Then, in a much louder tone, "Bring out the wilderreon!"

The trap door was lifted once more, and the creature that came out was so repulsive and frightening that Gwen had to stifle a shriek at the sight of it. It looked like a deformed, blind mouse. As it crawled forward, it seemed to smell out Hengist's man, for in a few moments it was upon him, and Guinevere looked away and stopped her ears to avoid looking at the terrible sight or hearing the man's screams of terror.

It was all over very quickly, and thankfully the vile creature dragged the body down into the trap door. One of Hengist's men closed the door behind it, and the celebration continued as if the fight had never happened.

Guinevere couldn't handle it, and she found her eyes searching the crowds for Lancelot's familiar face. She needed comfort in this seemingly hopeless situation, but more importantly she needed to speak to him. What had happened to him all this time? Was he really the same man she had admired him for being?

Finally, when the evening was coming to an end, Gwen was allowed to return to her cell, and was left in her cot with only her dazed thoughts.

"Guinevere."

Gwen's head turned sharply round her, trying to see where she had heard her name being called. There was only one person who had that voice.

Looking up on her right, she saw his crouched figure beside a small, barred window.

"Lancelot!" She breathed as she stood up on the edge of the cot to face him.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you," Lancelot whispered in that deep, gentle way of his.

"I thought my mind was deceiving me," Guinevere replied, grasping the bars to hoist herself up a little further.

"Why does Hengist think you are the Lady Morgana?" Lancelot asked bluntly.

Gwen's eyes flitted down to her unsteady hands, and she swallowed down the dryness in her throat.

"Hengist believes he is holding Morgana to ransom," She blurted, biting her lip, "If he discovers who I really am he'll throw me to those beasts."

"I will not let that happen," Lancelot replied firmly.

Gwen shook her head, and the question that she had asked herself at dinner came to her lips.

"What happened to you after you left Camelot? Are you one of Hengist's men?"

Lancelot shifted awkwardly from foot to foot at Guinevere's earnest question.

"No," He said, "But there are few opportunities for men like me, so I've been earning my way the only way I can-"

Gwen's brows raised a little.

"-by the sword," Lancelot clarified grimly, "It seems it is my fate to entertain men like Hengist."

"I don't believe that of you," Gwen replied softly, "You were so full of hope."

"I was wrong," Lancelot replied, "The world is not like that."

His expression looked so pained that Gwen, who couldn't stand the look, squished her fingers through the bars to try to squeeze his hand for comfort.

"I still see the hope in you," She said softly, unaware that she was squeezing his calloused hand, "I do not believe it is gone."

Lancelot's eyes looked down at Gwen's fingers, and although they only barely touched his hand, the touch sent a slight, wonderful shiver down his spine.

"I've though of you often," He admitted, a smile lighting his face as he looked back up into Gwen's beautiful almond eyes, "Have you thought of me at all?"

Gwen let out an unsteady breath, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Lancelot bit his lip lightly as he scanned her unreadable face. He wanted to say something, he wanted to know what was going through her head.

The noise of a door being opened brought Lancelot and Gwen back to the present.

"Someone's coming!" Gwen whispered in alarm, slowly releasing her hold on Lancelot's hand and whipping her head towards the sudden noise.

"Hey!" He said gently, averting her attention back to his gentle face, "No matter what happens, I will find a way to get you out of here."

A slight smile appeared on her face, and she nodded slightly.

"I will," He promised, before slipping noisessly away, just as silently as he had come.

...

"Morgana?"

Uther and his ward had been eating dinner in the great dining hall, but Morgana's thoughts were far from her food.

She looked up at him, brows furrowed slightly. The King sighed, understanding what was going through her head, or so he thought.

"I had no choice," Uther reminded, sipping momentarily from his glass before speaking again, "It was a futile and dangerous mission. The bandits care little for servants."

Morgana's lips tightened and she shook her head before leaning back in her chair. She knew that Arthur would not fail in his mission, but Uther's indifference towards her servant's predicament angered her.

Uther could feel the tenseness in the air, one that felt all too similar to the time his ward had developed such an affection for the druid boy.

"We will find you another maidservant," The King finally said simply.

Morgana grit her teeth and, pushing back her chair, she stood to her feet.

"If I had been captured," The King's ward asked firmly, staring right into Uther's surprised eyes, "Would you have let Hengist hurt me?"

The King had clearly not been expecting her outburst, and so he stared at her quite speechless. Morgana shook her head and stormed out of the hall, leaving Uther alone at the table.

The King let out an aggravated exhale and he wondered; just how many times would he end up being at odds with his beloved but head-strong ward?

...

Merlin and Arthur were walking quite far into the tunnel and now Merlin, with a sudden shiver running down his spine, saw that there were countless remains of human skeletons lying everywhere. There would be no way to back out now, but this cave was looking more foreboding and making him more edgy by the minute.

"I stepped on something!" The manservant whispered sharply, and just as he did the prince let out a _'hmph'_.

"That was my foot!" He growled, and Merlin gulped.

"Sorry."

And although Arthur's back was facing him, Merlin could feel Arthur roll his eyes.

They continued their slow, wary paces till Arthur's hand shot up, motioning for Merlin to wait. Merlin listened with a baited breath, but he could hear nothing, so when a spine-chilling shriek tore through the silence he almost jumped.

"Quick!" Arthur hissed. Dropping the torch, he stomped out the flame and dragged Merlin behind a crevice. Now that they were in complete darkness, and Merlin angrily wondered why Arthur had put out the torch. It's not like the wilderreon could see it. Unless, of course, they could feel the heat.

A grunt brought Merlin from his musings back to reality, and he realized that it must be one of the wilderreon, surprisingly a closer sound than the sound of the shriek had been.

"Hold still," Arthur murmured, staring motionlessly ahead, "No matter what."

Then came an unpleasant snort, and Merlin felt the heavy presence lurking just infront of them.

"_Baby mouse_?"

The warlock grit his teeth, almost wishing that Arthur could hear his sarcastic thought.

The presence drew nearer, and Merlin set aside all such comments and began racking his brains for a spell to stun such a huge creature, but in this situation it would be impossible for him to use magic. Not when Arthur sat crouched beside him. He simply had to believe the berries would work.

Then came the cold, wrinkly, wet nose of the wilderreon pushed crushingly in his face. Merlin felt his heart jump into his throat and his nose scrunched up involuntarily in disgust. The creature's breath reeked of death. Merlin was almost sure that he would pass out on the spot long before the wilderreon could tear him apart.

The creature continued to snuffle the warlock's face, and all Merlin could do was keep saying that the gaia berries would cover his scent so as to prevent himself from grabbing Arthur by the arm and bolting out of the cave as fast as his feet would allow.

Second seemed like hours of staring face to face with death, but thanks to the berries, the pressure of the wilderreon's snuffling nose was suddenly released and, as quickly as it had come, the creature trudged away deeper into the tunnels.

It would be lying to say Merlin managed to get his breath back, for as soon as the ominous creature had turned his back, Arthur was up on his feet, telling him to run, and bolting towards a tunnel on the left, leaving a shaken Merlin to stumble blindly after him. Merlin's heart pounded in his chest and his breath was little more than short gasps, but he managed to keep up with the prince's flying feet and eventually they got to the other side of the tunnel.

"Stop!" Merlin gasped, halting as soon as they were in the bright, fresh outdoors, "Stop!"

Arthur needed little persuading and soon both of them were leaning forward and clasping their knees for the support that their burning legs did not give.

After several minutes of regaining their breath, they began to take in their surroundings. They were in a quiet sparse forest with, much to their relief, a bubbling stream in the midst of it, one which both of them washed their faces thoroughly with.

"Gaia berries worked." Arthur muttered to himself as he washed the said berry off.

But Merlin had heard quite well, and frustration and anger welled up in him.

"You didn't know if they'd work?!" He blustered, jumping up from his crouched position.

"Not for sure." The prince admitted.

"Now you're telling me?" Merlin exclaimed, "Oh, what's that wilderreon eating? Oh, it's alright, it's just Merlin! Were you planning on getting us both killed?"

Arthur couldn't help an amused smile at that, but seeing the seriousness on Merlin's face, he pulled on a straight look.

"I'm sorry," He replied genuinely but humorously, standing to his feet to look at Merlin at eye level, "I shouldn't have risked your life like that."

Merlin shook his head.

"Well," He began, "They do say that love makes you do strange things."

Arthur had been walking away, but when these words left Merlin's lips, he paused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, avoiding his manservant's eyes once more.

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?"

Arthur's felt his throat dry up, but he managed a scoff.

"Oh, come on," Merlin encouraged, a wide smile emerging, "It's so obvious! A blind man could see it! Can't you admit you like her?"

"I can't!" Arthur exclaimed in exasperation, and Merlin's smile faded away at how serious the prince's voice had suddenly become.

"How can I admit that, I think about her all the time?" Arthur continued, a wave of emotions overcoming him, "Or that, I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that, I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"

Merlin swallowed hard at the outburst, which he now realized had probably been bottled up in Arthur all this time.

"Why can't you?" Merlin asked after a pause of intense silence.

"Because nothing could ever happen between us!" The prince replied, "To admit my feelings-knowing that-hurts too much."

From the beginning of Arthur's frustrated rant, Merlin had begun to feel an ache in his heart. He was in the exact same position. He had found someone who really cared for him, but if it couldn't work between Morgana and himself, he had to make it work for Arthur and Gwen. It was his destiny to make Arthur King, to ensure his happiness; even if that meant putting aside his own.

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" Merlin asked encouragingly, even if it hurt.

"My father wouldn't let me rescue a servant," Arthur blurted, "Do you honestly think he'd let me marry one?"

"You want to marry Gwen?" Merlin chuckled, amused despite himself.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed, indignant that he had let that slip, "No, I don't know-"

Merlin raised his arms defensively, realizing that he was pressuring the Prince.

"It's all talk," Arthur finished when he had found the words to say, "And that's all it can ever be."

"When you're King," Merlin replied, "You can change that."

Arthur lowered his head and stared down.

"I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me," He mumbled.

"If she feels the same way you do," Merlin said, a smile lighting his face once more, "She'll wait for you."

These words brought Arthur suddenly to the present.

"We don't even know if she's still alive." He said, lifting his head quickly as a sudden feel of panic gripped him.

"Yes," Merlin said emphatically, "She is alive."

"We've got to hurry," Arthur replied quickly, "We've got a long journey ahead."

"Oh, and Merlin," Arthur said, turning on his heel to look Merlin directly in the eye,"If you tell anyone what I just said, I will make your life a living hell."

The corner of Merlin's mouth quirked up when he recognized the familiar tone. It was threatening, yet somehow it had an undertone that would lighten the atmosphere.

"More than you already do?"

Arthur raised his brow ever so slightly and gave an impish smile, "Yeah."

Merlin knew that he was serious about this, and so he gave a nod before the two of them continued on their way.

The sparse forest in which they found themselves in did not cover them very well from any enemies that may come passing, but in Merlin's mind, it will always better to be caught by bandits than to be face to face with a giant, man-eating mouse.

Arthur seemed to think differently, for every movement he made from tree to tree was agile and quick in an effort not to be seen, so that when Merlin lagged considerably far behind and walking right in the clearings, Arthur couldn't help but get aggravated.

"Pick up the pace, Merlin," He grumbled, "I intend on reaching the Vale of Dinaria by this evening, but at this pace we shouldn't have even come at all."

"I'm sorry I don't have your speed or incredible agility, sire," Merlin retorted sarcastically.

"Pity isn't it?" Arthur replied, masking his satisfaction of having a friendly banter with an air of pride.

Merlin rolled his eyes and sped up his pace.

...

A streak of sunlight on Gwen's closed eyelids brought her out of her dreamless sleep and, out of habit, she muttered to herself that she needed to get to the castle to prepare Morgana for the day. Her eyes slowly opened, and she found them momentarily blinded by the light coming through the window but, as they focused, her heart dropped to her feet and the realization of her true surroundings hit her like a wave. She was so far from home and far from safe, and that realization was terrifying.

Suddenly, a door was heard being opened again, and Gwen had barely enough time to jump to her feet when her cell door was thrown open. There, standing ominously in the doorway, was Hengist, and Gwen's first impulse had been to back away, but instead she held her head high and proudly. She had to keep strong, she had to seem confident that Uther would pay her ransom.

"I still have not heard any news from Uther," Hengist growled impatiently, "Does it not worry you, that he seems content to let you die?"

Gwen stared at him unflinchingly, "How can I know the King's mind when I am locked in your _stinking_ cell?"

Hengist seemed angered by this, his shoulders tensed, and he took long strides towards her.

"If the ransom is not payed," He hissed, stepping into her space, "by dawn tomorrow, this _stinking_ cell will be the last place you ever see."

He stared her down for a moment before his hard face transformed into a cruel smirk and, turning away, he let out a spine-chilling cackle before closing the cell door. Gwen collapsed back down on her cot, allowing herself to let out a shaky gasp. If she wasn't rescued soon, Hengist's threat would become reality.

No, she couldn't believe that. Lancelot would find a way to get her out. He had promised, and Lancelot never failed to keep his promises. He visited her cell often in secret, and it was his visits that kept her going, that kept her clinging to hope.

"This evening," He promised, "I will come for you."

Yet, by late evening when there was still no sign of Lancelot, Gwen found herself feeling the dread and fear of what may be taking Lancelot so long. What if Hengist had discovered of his plans to free her and was feeding him to those vile beasts? Panic began to rise in her, that is, till she heard the cell door open to reveal her hero still alive and well.

"Lancelot!" She breathed in relief.

"It took sometime to drug the guards," He explained, reaching out his hand to her, "You must come quickly Gwen!"

...

Night fell quickly in the thickening woods where Arthur and Merlin now found themselves in and, just up ahead, was Hengist's stronghold.

"We'll have to scale the walls," The prince said, staring pointedly at the guards pacing to and fro on the battlements above.

Merlin let out a very slight groan. They had no grapple or rope, and the walls had few nooks where one could grip on with their feet or hands, much less secure nooks.

"Maybe there's another way." Merlin replied, keeping his voice low.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure if you knock at the gates and ask nicely they'll hand you Guinevere straight away."

"I never said I would ask nicely." Merlin thought as he silently followed Arthur forward.

It was getting more difficult to try to move stealthily, because even at the furthest point of the woods, there was still a vast expanse between where they stood hidden in the forest and the rundown fortress up ahead.

There was little for it; however, except to dash forward when the guards had their backs turned and then stand stock still when they looked out once more.

Surprisingly to Arthur and all due credit to Merlin, the guard's eyes were elsewhere as Merlin silently toyed with their swords and sent gusts of wind. Of course, he made sure these small magic tricks wouldn't be too out-of-place, but unusual enough that the guards would be compelled to investigate. It was easy now thanks to him but still, when they had reached the wall, Arthur felt the need to brag.

"See, wasn't so hard."

Merlin chose to ignore his comment and started to look for the surest nooks where he could steady himself on, while Arthur cast him an amused look before doing the same.

It took a considerable amount of time that is, for Merlin, but eventually the two reached the top and, thanks to Arthur's calculations, no guards were there. It would take still a few more minutes before they arrived to this portion of the battlements to keep watch and, using this to their advantage, they entered through an unguarded back door. Well, almost unguarded.

There, in the only room to which they could turn, were two of Hengist's men holding soup bowls in one hand and wine goblets in the other. Merlin always thought, though he wasn't exactly sure why, that there was something slightly off about the soup.

"You distract the guards." Arthur whispered sharply behind him.

"How?!" Merlin retorted in a low voice.

The prince gave a slight shrug then, with a forceful push, he threw Merlin into the center of the room.

Merlin felt shock at the sudden push, then angry at Arthur, and then only _slightly_ worried about the situation he was suddenly thrown into.

"What are _you _doing here?" One man asked, reaching for his sword as Merlin stumbled in.

"Nothing. Actually, it's a funny story," Merlin stuttered, making it up as he went, "I was out walking and I took a wrong turn and here I am. Do you know the way to the Vale of Dinaria?"

"Who are you?" The other man asked in a way that was likely supposed to look fierce, but it didn't quite have the right effect due to the fact that he had been drinking.

"Me? Er, I'm no one-"

Then, as if on cue, Arthur crept up behind the two men.

"-It's him you need to worry about." Merlin finished, and no sooner had the men turned round to see of whom he spoke that Arthur knocked them out soundly with his gloved fists.

Arthur cast Merlin an impressed look before they dragged the men into a corner and changed into their clothing.

"Come on," Arthur said once they had changed, "We haven't a second to waste."

They began to rush through very barely lit hallways, down stairwells, towards the sound of a loud ruckus that Arthur had heard below.

Then, as they stopped momentarily to catch their breath, they found thst a group of Hengist's men were walking towards them, but they were clearly caught up in an apparently interesting conversation.

"So the Lady Morgana isn't all she seems, is she?" One cackled, "Turns out she didn't even have a drop of royal blood in her. It's a wonder how Kendrick managed to make us all believe a mere serving girl was royalty."

This was met by course laughter, and Arthur felt his muscles lock in anger and in anxiety. What had they done to Gwen?

"But better than that," Another said, "That fighter who defeated Sarruk, Lancelot's his name I think, was actually on a mission to free the worthless wench. Didn't go so well, ey? They'll be food for the wilderreon if Hengist has any say in it."

The men were practically approaching Arthur and Merlin now and, seeing no way to avoid them, the prince decided they would have to meet up.

"Act natural," Arthur mumbled, trying to keep his voice steady as he felt the desire welling up in him to give the man who had had the guts to call Gwen a 'worthless wench' a beautiful black eye.

"'Ey, there!" Called the same man, leaving out the 'h', "Who are you?"

"I am-erm...he is-" Merlin offered hesitantly.

"He is Argist and I Derreck," Arthur replied, making up the names on the spot, but with such confidence that he sounded as though he belonged here, "Are you men on your way to dining hall?"

Because, if they'd have captured Gwen and Lancelot to show them off as a public display, there was no better place than the main hall.

"We are," Another man replied, "The wilderreon are going to have a feast tonight!"

Arthur and Merlin could feel dread rising as they quickly followed the men down to the main hall and, when they arrived, the room was packed full. Everyone in the crowd was surrounding what looked like a huge cage, yelling and cheering. The cage was thickly surrounded, but between a small gap, Arthur saw the heart-stopping sight.

There before them bound in the cage was Guinevere with a man tied next to her and, trying to smell them out, a huge wilderreon. The sight was enough to compel Arthur forward and, unsheathing his sword, he charged through the crowd and jumped into the cage by forcing the wooden entrance open.

"Arthur?" Guinevere gasped as he lowered the mask he was wearing and used his sword to free them of their bonds.

Arthur threw Lancelot a sword before taking Gwen by the arm and pushing her behind him protectively.

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur asked, lunging forward to give several blows in the wilderreon's direction.

"I came to save Gwen," Lancelot replied as he too delivered several blows, "What about you?"

Arthur nodded only barely, "Likewise."

By now, the shouts had increased, but no one dared enter the cage and Merlin, having a hard time to push through the crowds could barely comprehend what was going on. That is, till Hengist grabbed a crossbow and pointed it at the group in the cage.

"**Ic bebíede fealle**." Merlin said at once, and no sooner had the spell escaped his lips that the chandelier that hung just above Hengist came falling towards him.

Unfortunately, Hengist moved away just in time, but at least he had been stopped for the time being.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed, seeing Merlin crouched down in the spot where he had secretly performed the spell, "Don't sit there cowering and get over here!"

Merlin would have loved to say he wasn't, but he restrained the desire and pushed through the crowds towards where the other three were backing away in the direction of the trapdoor and tunnel from which the wilderreon had come.

"After them!" Hengist shouted, bursting in through the door of the cage.

"Take Guinevere," Lancelot told Arthur, "I'll hold them off!"

Gwen shook her head firmly, "No!"

"We have to go Gwen!" Arthur replied, grabbing her by the arm.

Once Arthur and Gwen were a good distance off, Merlin realized that he was now free to perform his magic. He felt the magic build up in him as Hengist tried to kill the wilderreon and, with a golden glow of his intense eyes, the trap door fell, entrapping Hengist in the cage with the vicious creature.

"Open the gate!" Were Hengist's last words before the wilderreon was upon him.

"Still up to your old tricks, Merlin?" Lancelot asked, twinging ever so slightly at the bandit leader's desperate cries for help.

"It's probably best you don't tell anyone," Merlin replied seriously, but he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face from seeing his old friend again.

The two then ran off deeper into the cave, till they arrived at the spot where Arthur and Gwen had been awaiting them in-just next to a barred door that led directly to the fresh, dark night again.

Arthur had already set to work to pick at the lock with a small dagger he had kept hidden in his boot. Gwen sat wearily up against the rocky wall, watching Arthur's earnest fingers at work.

"Good to see you both," Lancelot gasped, still quite out of breath with all the running he had done, "Where are your knights?"

"It's just us." Arthur replied, pausing momentarily from his task to glance up at Lancelot.

Lancelot cast Merlin a confused look, but Merlin did not supply any answer.

Arthur managed to open the lock after a few more minutes of forcing it and, throwing the door open, motioned for everyone to come out.

Lancelot stepped forward and extended a calloused hand to Guinevere. Gwen let out a small breath of relief and, as their eyes locked, she reached her own delicate brown hand for him to help her up by.

This may have seemed a perfectly ordinary thing for a gentleman such as Lancelot to do, but when Gwen's face lit up with that beautiful smile that rarely graced her face and squeezed his hand, Arthur knew that this wasn't just a show of courtesy. Had she, did she-

Love him?

Arthur felt Gwen look at him, but averted his eyes just before they met hers. He couldn't face her, not-not right now.

He stepped out into the chilly night air, but the cold did not affect him as much as the very present hurt he had just experienced did.

"Thank you Arthur," Lancelot said as he exited the tunnels, "We owe you our lives."

_We_.

Arthur tried to smile, but although he was more than glad to see Lancelot again, he felt sure that he only gave him a slight nod of acknowledgment.

A few hours later found the four deeper into the woods. They had stopped for the night in an area in which their small fire wouldn't be spotted easily.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission," Lancelot was saying as Merlin stumbled into their campsite with arms full of wood, "with just the two of you."

Merlin almost let a log drop from his stack, but thankfully(and perhaps with a little magic that no one save Lancelot noticed) he managed to steady himself before casting a look in Arthur's direction.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights to save a servant," Arthur explained, avoiding everyone's eyes by staring into the fire.

"And yet you came anyway?" Lancelot pressed suspiciously.

Arthur felt a prickly sensation at what Lancelot was hinting at. Were his feelings so impossible to hide?

"The truth is," Arthur lied, "I only came because Morgana begged me to."

But how he regretted the words, for as soon as they left his lips, Arthur caught the hurt look in Gwen's eyes, such pain that it looked like she was about to cry.

"I think I'll get some rest," She said quickly, jumping up to her feet and turning away so that no one would catch the glistening tears that were forming in her eyes.

Arthur agreed and prepared his makeshift bed as Lancelot stood up and offered to take first watch.

"I will too," Merlin offered, seeing that Lancelot clearly wanted to talk.

The two stepped away from where Arthur and Gwen were, but it was only till after they were asleep that Lancelot spoke up.

"Is it true that Arthur came to rescue Gwen because Morgana begged him?"

Merlin didn't answer, but from his side long glance at the sleeping Arthur and Gwen, Lancelot put the pieces together.

"He has feelings for her." He said, letting out an unsteady breath.

Merlin tightened his lips before nodding.

"What about you?" The manservant asked, "Do you have feelings for her?"

"My feelings do not matter," Lancelot replied firmly, although there was an undertone of pain in his voice, "I will not come between them. But-"

He hesitated, wondering how his last words to someone he cared about more than anything would be.

"Would you give her a message?"

…

The following morning came swiftly, and when Gwen awoke and stretched she looked over at an asleep Merlin, then over at Arthur, whom she couldn't tell whether he was sleeping or was awake.

Then, after a quick scan, Gwen realized that Lancelot was nowhere to be seen. Stepping lightly over branches and twigs so as not to disturb Arthur, Gwen made her way over to a peacefully sleeping Merlin. He looked so calm, so happy and to say the truth, though he would never admit it to anyone, he had unknowingly allowed his thoughts to stray back to Morgana and had fallen asleep to the mental picture of her in his arms.

"Merlin?" She whispered quietly. The manservant seemed quite deep in sleep and did not stir, so Gwen shook his shoulders gently to try to wake him.

"Mmh?" Merlin mumbled, his sleepy eyes opening ever so slightly to reveal a slit of blue between thick lashes.

"Good morning," She said, a slight smile coming to her face, "Where is Lancelot?"

Merlin was still relatively deep in sleep, and so it took him a few moments to gather his recollections together, but when he did a glum look crossed his face.

Gwen looked at him expectantly, a look that made Merlin regret what he had to say more than ever. But still, she needed to know.

"He's gone." He said ruefully.

Gwen looked at him as if he had spoken a foreign language as the news hit her hard. He had left her?

"No." Gwen insisted, but she couldn't stop her trembling undertone.

"He said that some things just cannot be," Merlin explained, keeping his voice as comforting and as gentle as he could, "He wanted you to know that-you've changed him forever."

Arthur, who had been lying awake this whole time, had heard their conversation, but had little else to say to Gwen when he stood to his feet other than they had to start off for Camelot presently.

Gwen bravely with-held her tears and soon the trio began heading homeward.

…

Morgana was staring out of the window on the griffin landing, hands folded in front of her, never moving her relentless eyes off of the court yard.

She had stood here for longer than she cared to remember, but she couldn't tear herself away. She had to know Arthur and Merlin had returned, she had to know that Gwen was safe.

"Morgana."

The lady's head turned almost immediately at the familiar sound and when she did, she found the prince standing on the top staircase.

"Arthur." She said with a hopeful tone, completely ignoring his strange attire.

"There is someone here to see you." The prince said and suddenly, from behind him, up came Guinevere! Morgana eyes widen and she stifled a squeal of joy as Gwen came rushing up to her.

"Gwen!" She exclaimed in relief, wrapping her arms round Gwen in a solid embrace. Gwen smiled brightly as she accepted the warm hug, and as she did, she looked up at Arthur over Morgana's shoulder. She could see his soft look, one that he only had to give once for her to understand. She knew now what was going through his head and she nodded ever so slightly in gratefulness before he quietly turned and headed back down the staircase so as not to interfere with the joyful renunion. And still, Gwen watched him.

(Alright! Finally I finished it! It took so long that I thought I might never post it, but I FINALLY have! Anyway, reviews, faves, and follows are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! :))


	4. Chapter 4: 2x05: Choices

A Twist of Fate

by Cel140

(Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing, faving, and following my story and a special thank you to ProcrastinationIsMyCrime for giving me the prompt for this chapter! I wanted to say that the from this chapter on, I will try my best to use the normal Merlin episodes only as slight references. Oh, and sorry for not being more specific, but what I meant by skipping 2x05 and 2x06 is that I'm not going to write 'Beauty and the Beast' chapters, not that I'm going to suddenly jump to 2x07. Anyway, too much talking, let's get to the chapter! Enjoy!)

Chapter 3

"Good morning, my lady, I hope you've slept well."

It was to Gwen's voice that Morgana was woken up to the following morning. Sunlight somehow found its way through the closed curtains, and the lady had to blink and squint to adjust her eyes to it. As she did, she remembered what had happened the day before, and relief washed over her. Gwen was home.

"Yes, thank you," She replied, offering Gwen a drowsy smile as she propped herself up against the pillows.

"Would you like me to pull back the curtains?" Her maid asked, "It's a sunny day today."

Morgana consented, but when she saw Guinevere hobbling slightly towards the window, she changed her mind immediately.

"Gwen!" She exclaimed reproachfully, "Your ankle is still hurt!"

"I'm fine, my lady," Gwen lied, unwilling to let Morgana worry for her, "Gaius said that it should heal up shortly."

What Gwen left out was that the Court Physician had said it would heal shortly if she did not walk on it.

"Perhaps," Morgana replied gently, not one to argue with Gaius, "But as it is you can't push yourself! Take the day off."

"But you may need my help." Gwen insisted.

"And your ankle needs to heal," Morgana replied firmly. The King's ward left no room for arguing in her voice, so all that Gwen could do was gratefully consent to her wishes. Curtsying slightly, she smiled and exited the lady's chambers.

When Morgana felt the effects of her drowsiness wear off, she got up out of bed, took a seat by the window, and began to brush her hair. It was a pains-taking process with the amount of hair that she had, and so to distract herself she began to think of the events of the days before.

The amount of overwhelming and life-threatening incidents she had gone through in less than a week had changed her mind on a good deal of things; how strange, yet very real feelings could show up so unexpectedly being one of them. Or how careless and foolish she had been to let her best friend get captured.

How was it possible that she could win against Arthur in a duel, but was unable to protect her maid from men far less skilled than the prince?

She had been weak, that was it, and because of it Gwen had been treated brutally and had had to be rescued by _Arthur_. The irony of it-it was making her increasingly upset with herself.

Her hair was free of tangles by now, and she sat up to open her wardrobe.

Silky, flowing dresses met her eyes, ones that on any other day she would have donned without a second thought, but today was different. She could not let any other terrible things happen to those she cared about, and she would not. Pushing aside the gowns, the lady reached out her hands towards the back of the wardrobe and, with some groping, she found what she was looking for.

As she brought it out into the light, she felt herself giving a nod of approval. There, in her arms, was the familiar bundle made up of her loose grey blouse, belt, pants, and soft gloves.

And her sword and boots weren't too far away.

...

Arthur was most definitely _not_ in his best of moods that morning, and it was just Merlin's luck that the prince decided this was an excellent time to pound out his frustrations on his manservant, quite literally.

Of course, Merlin knew why, and he also had enough sense not to bring it up. The pained expression that had crossed the prince's face when Gwen had so plainly displayed her affections for Lancelot was far from enough to describe the hurt he was feeling, but Merlin understood.

"You're not holding a flower Merlin!" Arthur grumbled as he rained down blows on the manservant's shield, "Stop acting like a girl and put up a decent fight!"

"I'm trying, sire!" Merlin replied half-heartedly, wincing after every hit.

Arthur groaned with frustration. Lowering his sword, he dug it into the soft turf and motioned for Merlin to pour him a glass of water-or wine-anything that would help.

Once he had received his beverage, the prince retreated to a far corner where there was a small stool for him to sit on and watched as Merlin picked up his shield and began to clean off the dirt on the tip of his sword.

"Set up the punch bag, Merlin." Arthur said, and Merlin had to do his very best not to let out a groan.

"If don't knock me over." Merlin muttered as he found the punch bag among the countless weapons in the training grounds and started dragging it across the grass.

Arthur had not heard this, he was too distracted by the fact that someone he had not expected to see was making their way into the training grounds that very instant.

Merlin was about exhausted from lugging the punch bag that was almost more heavy than himself when he briefly caught the prince's gaze and, following it, realized where he was looking.

There, on the far side of the training grounds and unsheathing a sword, stood the Lady Morgana herself.

Merlin chided himself for feeling something hot on his cheeks, an involuntary movement quirk up the corners of his lips. And of course, it was wiped off the second he heard Arthur's voice, "What's she doing here?"

The manservant shrugged and shook his head, but Arthur was curious. Standing to his feet, he tried his best to set aside his troubled thoughts and made his way towards Morgana. It was strange, he thought, that no one else had noted her arrival. Perhaps they were all too caught up in training.

By the time he got to her, Morgana was already attacking a wooden mannequin and the energy and skill she used in doing so earned her an impressed look on the prince's part.

"Not bad," He commented, "But shouldn't you be in your chambers, brushing your hair or whatever it is you do all day?"

Morgana rolled her eyes, but she continued to land more blows, "At least I brush it, from the looks of it _you_ don't at all."

Of course, that was enough to get them into a banter, but eventually Morgana left Arthur speechless and trying hard to think of a come-back, which in the end he couldn't think of and changed the subject by asking a question. More like _the _question. The one that had been on his mind all the night before, keeping him tossing and turning. The one that had gotten him out of bed that morning in his impatience to know the answer.

"How is Guinevere? I haven't seen her with you."

Morgana's brow raised slightly at the way Arthur's voice seemed casual, but somehow had an undertone of concern, perhaps even earnestness?

"I excused her from her duties just this morning," She said, looking at him curiously out of the corner of her eye, "She needs time to heal."

"Of course," Arthur muttered understandingly under his breath, and at the moment he couldn't decide which she needed more time to heal from-physically or emotionally. From the look she had given when Merlin said Lancelot was gone-

"Should I tell her you asked?"

Arthur was deep in thought, but when Morgana spoke up, he snapped back to reality. The question was asked so simply, but it was so unexpected, it was like a punch in the stomach. The prince looked at her dazedly. Had Merlin said something?! Goodness, if Merlin had said anything, Arthur would _personally_ take care of him. But, what if-

"What?" He asked sharply, realizing Morgana was waiting for his answer.

"Sire, your father wishes to speak to you."

Arthur turned and realized, much to his relief, that his ears had not deceived him and that it really was Merlin who had politely broken into the conversation to excuse him from it.

Nodding hurriedly, he failed to notice the way Morgana lowered her head shyly at his manservant's arrival, or how a slight flush of color came to her cheeks. He only knew that he owed Merlin for saving him from a very difficult explanation.

This was how Merlin found himself face to face, alone, with Morgana, and all his senses seemed to be heightened. He saw the light pink blush redden her cheeks, the way she bit back any impulses to do something rash. In this atmosphere, he found himself torn between talking to her-what his heart told him to do, and hurrying after Arthur-what his head told him to do.

He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, hesitating.

"Merlin." She said, and when the manservant looked up, he inwardly kicked himself. Of all the stupidest things he could have done he just had to look into-those _eyes_. But he did.

Those beautiful, shining green eyes looking deep into his that sent wonderful shivers down his spine. Or the smile tugging at her lips that made him forget the words he was going to say and resort to gaping.

And yet, even if his he felt as though he had found wings his head eventually won over, remembering with an ache in his heart why this could not be.

"My lady," He said gently, dipping his head more out of a means to tear himself away than to display politeness. And yet, he still caught the longing look in her eyes as he turned away.

Morgana could not bear it. Would it be like this forever? Would she have to look upon him day after day, staying her distance? Would she know deep in her heart she cared for him and pretend not to even notice his presence when he was around?

For goodness sakes, she shouldn't even care at all! She shouldn't be looking at him as more than a servant, more than a friend. She shouldn't be mesmerized by his infectious smile, his twinkling eyes, his lovable personality.

But she was, and it was a growing agony. Frustration build up, and Morgana turned on the wooden mannequin to attack it with an unexplainable ferocity-as if it was the cause of all of her troubles. The blow was a hard one, and it was so powerful that it knocked the mannequin's arm clear off.

Morgana stumbled back as she stared breathlessly at the wooden head on the ground. That wasn't her. Her eyes had felt a burning sensation before she struck the mannequin, and a strange flow of power had surged through her.

Magic.

Had anyone seen?

Panic began to rise to her throat as her eyes landed on every knight-every soldier in the training grounds.

"I didn't mean to use it!" Morgana thought anxiously, trying to calm herself, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

It was nerve wracking to search every face, half expecting a soldier to shout and point in her direction. Half expecting them to grab her, to drag her away.

But no one did.

Morgana let out something that sounded like a breath one might take when breaking out of the surface of water, gathering together her wit and composure. No one had seen. Shakily letting her sword slip from her hand onto the grass, Morgana stepped away from _it_.

Perhaps no one had seen and even though she knew it was not evil, she couldn't stand to look at what how powerful her magic had become, and so quickly too. She needed to get away, she needed to clear her head.

Morgana exited the training grounds, but she did not make her way into the castle. Instead, she found herself walking towards the lower town, between the busy people's lives. Busy, yet not suffocating. The town's sights and smells were most definitely different than everything she knew, but they were strangely welcoming.

She was, obviously, noticed by the passerbys and greeted by the women with curtsies and by bows from the men, which she all returned with a corteous, albeit uncomposed nod. She still hadn't gathered her wits, but in this atmosphere, she felt like she would not be frowned upon if she let show what was going on underneath. It was a strange feeling-to know how liberal and accepting Camelot's people were. They may not welcome magic, but at least not all of them condemned it so mercilessly as the King. In fact Morgana thought, if the people were given the chance, some might not even reject it at all.

Morgana found herself at the floral market presently, and she decided to try to calm herself by stopping to appreciate the beautiful fragrances and colors.

"Would you like one, my lady?" A wiry flower girl asked, stopping from her task of trimming flowers to look up at Morgana, "The lilies are fresh and lovely."

The girl was quite a pretty little thing herself; with blonde curls and dazzling blue eyes, almost too perfect to be a simple flower girl.

"Indeed they are," Morgana admired, "But what of the purple ones?"

The girl looked surprised and a blush crept up on her face, as if she were embarrassed that anyone would ask her for them, especially the King's ward herself.

"Those?" She asked bashfully, hiding temporarily behind a tall display of red roses, "But they're only simple, common flowers my lady."

"I love purple," The King's ward cut in with a smile and then, noticing that they were in pots, "Did you grow them?"

The girl turned a color almost as bright as the roses and gave a short little nod.

"They're beautiful," Morgana complimented, fingering one of the delicate purple petals, "May I have a bouquet?"

The girl looked even more surprised, "Of course, my lady."

The flowers were quickly cut and arranged with a skill few florists Morgana knew could use and were handed over to her. They were so beautiful, but they had such a queer smell-

"What is this scent? It doesn't smell like it could come from this flower, it smells like-"

"Nightshade, my lady." The girl smiled.

Nightshade?

Morgana had heard Gaius speak of it before, but she couldn't quite remember what it was anymore. Not when her head was beginning feeling heavy and she suddenly couldn't think straight.

"Why, my lady," The girl continued, rushing out from behind the display of flowers to grasp Morgana's arms, "Are you quite alright?"

Morgana shook her head. No, not alright. She felt suddenly disoriented, but she couldn't understand why. Whatever was happening was not good, but the girl's voice didn't sound concerned. It sounded strangely content, almost-could it be-pleased?

"I feel...light-headed...all of a sudden-" Morgana said feebly, trying to steady herself. What was wrong with her? Everything had been alright a few moments ago, but now-

She felt her knees buckle, she heard people gasping and shouting things she didn't hear. The world grew hazy and as it did, the girl released her grasp on her arms. The teenager's bright blue eyes were alighted with a strange light, and as she lowered Morgana's body to the ground, she leaned in to say something.

"Forgive me," The girl said in a voice so different from her previously sweet one that it made Morgana's skin crawl, "But if there's any way to hurt Uther, you have to hurt his heart."

Morgana felt a foul liquid being poured into her mouth from a glass vial, but she was to weak to try to spit it out-too weak to resist. It would have all been poured down her throat, that is, if someone hadn't shouted: "Stop!"

"Morgana?!" The blurred face that rushed to her side to replace the girl's was so familiar.

Arthur? No, the blurred hair was dark. Gwen? No, she had been dismissed.

Finally, Morgana forced her eyes to focus, and for a brief relieving moment-she thought she saw Merlin's earnest face.

"Hold on, it's going to be fine, you're going to be alright!"

She tried to force a smile, but then her vision blackened and she slipped into unconsciousness.

...

It had been Merlin. When he had caught up with Arthur, the prince had asked him to take a trip to the Lower Town to get the new boots that the cobbler had prepared and Merlin, in his rush, failed to notice Morgana herself was making her way there. All he knew when he came into the lower town was that he would find the cobbler's shop on the opposite lane from the markets, the flower market being one.

It was there that he saw everything.

Morgana looking as though she were about to faint, being lowered to the ground by a thin girl, the poisonous vial being tipped into her mouth-

"Stop!" He shouted, and no sooner had the wiry girl's brilliant eyes landed on him that they gazed on in sudden shock. Her lips set wide apart, the vial slipped from her hand, and she said the furthest thing from what Merlin had expected her to say.

"Emyrs!" She exclaimed in a breathy voice, but it was not said aloud. It was projected from her mind to his, in a tone of shock and reverence.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin shot back through thought. She was a druid, they were peaceful people, they had helped Morgana only days before!

"Forgive me, great one," She replied, casting a cold glance in Morgana's direction, "But great victories do not come about without taking great measures. One day-one day, you will thank me..."

She said no more, for as Merlin made an attempt to catch her, she fled. The warlock was compelled to run her down, but the sudden sound of Morgana's laboured breaths and the press of people circling in from all sides brought him to the present.

He knelt down on the pavement by the King's ward, and his eyes widened in horror. The green liquid she had been forced to drink was taking effect so quickly. Her eyes were heavy lidded, she had begun to sweat, and her lips were trembling. Grabbing the vial from the ground, he stuffed it into his jacket pocket before turning his attentions to her.

"Morgana?!" He called anxiously, trying to get her eyes to focus on him. She needed to look at him, she needed to know he was here.

The crowds were flocking from all sides by now, but he didn't pay them any attention. No, this could not happen! He had just begun to have feelings for her, they had only just begun to connect, he couldn't lose her now!

"Hold on, it's going to be fine, you're going to be alright!" He exclaimed, unawares that he was squeezing one of her hands in desperation. She seemed to be trying to fight the poison harder now, but her eyes were slipping. Merlin shook her softly, mumbling that she was going to be alright, but the poison's effects were already taking hold-claiming her. Her eyes slid shut and her hand felt as dead weight in his.

"No, no!"

At that moment Camelot knights and guards who had probably been called by one of the spectators rushed to the scene, and one of them caught up the motionless lady from the ground. Her hand, however, slipped out of the guard's grasp, hanging limply in mid-air, fingers curled.

"What happened?!" Asked someone whom Merlin now saw was Sir Leon.

"She was poisoned," Merlin told the knight, trying to get the desperation out of his voice. Trying to calm down, trying to reassure himself that she was strong enough to fight this.

"Auden, get her to Gaius at once," Leon said firmly to the guard holding Morgana then, speaking to the knights with him, "The rest of us will split ways to find the assasin."

Merlin would have wanted to inform them that this assasin was going to be no easy person to catch, but there was little to say when the knights had already set their mind on it and had dispersed-except to hope and follow Auden to Gaius' chambers.

Why did it seem so long to get back to the castle when only a few moments ago he had come so quickly? Why did it feel that, although Auden's feet were going as fast as they could while keeping in mind the lady's comfort, they were slowed down by something? Merlin was almost on the virge of chanting a transportation spell, but the familiar voice of self-restraint refrained him from doing so.

When they finally reached the Court Physician's chambers, the guard left out all courteousness and kicked open the door, Merlin close behind.

"What is-" Gaius began, practically dropping a potion at the startling bang, but he cut himself off when he saw the limp Morgana.

"What happened?" He asked in shock, motioning for Auden to lay her down on his bed. Morgana, though unconscious, still breathed in short gasps.

"She was poisoned," Auden said hastily, "I will inform the King at once."

Gaius nodded briefly his thanks before setting to work. His fingers pushed Morgana's pulse before laying a hand up to her forehead. High fever and profuse sweating, but he could not identify the poison.

"Merlin, get the cloth on the counter and soothe the fever."

The manservant was at Morgana's side in the blink of an eye, mumbling things Gaius did not hear as he pressed the cloth along her face.

"What was the poison?" Gaius asked as he fumbled earnestly through his vast collection of poultices and potions in his cabinet.

"I have it here," Merlin replied promptly, taking the poison out of his pocket and handing it Gaius. It was becoming so hard to think straight. He didn't know if it was hemlock, or aconite, or belladonna, or henbane-all he knew was that because of it she was slipping fast. So quickly, so easily...

The door was thrown open once more, revealing the pale faces of the King and Arthur.

"Morgana!" Uther called out desperately, rushing to the lady's side, taking care not to get in Gaius' or Merlin's way, "Physician do something!"

"I am trying sire!" Gaius replied, now coming to the bed, potion in hand. The poison _was_ nightshade, and if any potion could reverse its effects for some time, this one would. Even so, this potion would only help stop it for a few days at best. Whether they could find a cure within the next few days was the real trouble.

Merlin couldn't stand it. The agony on the King's face, the threatening tears that he and Arthur were both trying to blink away, the desperate concentration of his mentor as he poured the potion carefully into Morgana's mouth-

Merlin stood up abruptly, a head rush claiming his vision for a brief moment. He muttered something about getting herbs then, before he had a chance to do or say more, he had darted out of Gaius' chambers. Across halls, down stairways, avoiding servants, knights, guards, or any other people he would have normally said a cheery 'hello' to.

None of it mattered if he couldn't save Morgana.

He was sure his legs would buckle under him after all the running he had done today, but he couldn't stop now.

Past the unguarded room, down the dark cave's steps, out into the familiar entrance of Kilgharrah's underground prison.

The dragon himself, unlike so many times before, seemed to have been expecting him. His huge body coiled round his ledge and his face expressed concern and curiosity.

"You are distressed young warlock, and yet I feel that the tides have turned for the good of Camelot," Kilgharrah speculated, his large golden eyes looking on unblinking, "What is it?"

"Morgana is ill," Merlin choked out, partly from a lack of breath, partly from the lump growing in his throat, "She has been poisoned by a druid girl."

"Then you should not look the way you do now," The dragon replied, scales clinking softly as he moved forward to look at Merlin better.

"I need to know why you say not to help her."

Kilgharrah let out a dragon-like sigh.

"She is dangerous," He said, slight irritation rising in his voice at having to repeat himself, "I have said it before, the witch cannot be trusted. If you save her young warlock, she will be yours and all of Camelot's undoing."

This was the first time that Kilgharrah had ever spoken out clearly and his words were so much like a stab in the heart that the warlock wished-this once-that he had not been so straight-forward.

But what if what he said was true?

"No!" Merlin said fiercely, fighting back the voices in his head, "I do not believe it, her future cannot be set in stone! Please, do not turn your back on her, on me!"

Kilgharrah turned his head slightly to the side, as if considering Merlin's plea. The bright golden eyes bored deep into Merlin's soul, but the warlock only stood with anxiety etched on his face. He could not turn a blind eye, he had to save Morgana!

"You feel strongly about this," The giant reptile said, "Why?"

"Because Morgana is like me!" He replied desperately, "Because she is compassionate and good-hearted, because she had the chance to take Uther's life, but she didn't!"

_Because I can't stand the thought of losing her._

The words were left unspoken, but the perceptive dragon saw right through him.

"_Merlin_..."

Merlin shivered. This day was full of firsts, this one being the first time Kilgharrah had ever called him by his name face to face, and the way he said it was enough to encourage chills from even the bravest of souls.

"Do not tell me it is true," He hissed, "Tell me you have not found feelings for the _witch_."

How he spat out the last word, eyes flaring in sudden wrath and his entire body tensing as if waiting to erupt was enough proof that he already knew Merlin's true answer.

A terrible growl of anger rose up from deep within the dragon, permeating through every inch of the cave, sending what felt like tremors towards the ledge where a breathless Merlin stood.

"Foolish warlock!" He bellowed, his great pointed teeth bared in his wrath, "You have doomed yourself and all of Camelot with you! I will not help the witch, not before, and certainly not in this knowledge. She will die, and you will come to see that it is as it should be!"

With a great force, the dragon propelled himself up from the ledge, his great wings stirring Merlin's clothes, till the chains that kept him down were the only thing that could be seen.

"No!" Merlin shouted up at him, "You can't do this!"

But his helpless cries were all in vain.

The flapping stopped, the clinking of the chains stilled, and it was once more quiet and shadowy in the dragon's cave. A cry of desperation rose in his throat, but Merlin stopped it halfway. He couldn't lose it now, he had to figure something out now-

And fast.

...

When Merlin returned back into the once chaotic and desperate atmosphere in Gaius' chamber, the potion Gaius had given Morgana was taking effect. She was breathing more slowly now, and her brow was not so hot, but that did not change the fact that the poison was still one to be reckoned with.

"Nightshade is a powerful poison, my lord," Gaius was telling a pacing Uther, "It is known for its unpredictability, and if not treated within days it can become fatal."

Arthur, who was sitting hunched forward by the pale Morgana, dug his fingers into the bridge of his nose.

"No!" Uther insisted, "That will not happen! We will send knights, soldiers and guards at once to find a cure."

"It will take time, my lord," Gaius replied, reading what was probably the seventh book he had flipped through thus far, "I still have not found one."

"Time is something we have little of! Admist all these books Gaius, you must have something!"

At this point, the King's wandering eyes met Merlin's, and when they settled on him, his brows drew into a hostile crease-as if this was all happening because of him.

"You," He demanded, "You saw it happen. Who poisoned her?"

Merlin felt a dryness in his throat at being so directly addressed by the King, but he responded immediately.

"She was a flower girl, my lord," He said, glancing at Arthur and Morgana to briefly avoid Uther's cynical eyes, "I only saw her briefly."

It would never do to tell Uther of all people that she was a druid. Yes, perhaps he would hunt her down and execute her, but innocent lives may also be taken in the King's zealous endeavours to stomp out anyone who so much as came across a sorceror. Not to mention the sick feeling in his stomach that, what if-

What if Kilgharrah was right? He wouldn't have listened if it was only the dragon who told him, but also the druid girl? Two warnings in one day was something he couldn't push out of his mind so easily.

But it couldn't be. Sweet, gentle, caring Morgana-it just wasn't her! Evil was as different from Morgana's nature as night was from the day.

Uther brought Merlin back from his thoughts with an expectant glare-as if he could see that wasn't all, and for one dreaded moment Merlin feared the truth might slip out of this lips. Thankfully, Gaius saved him by requesting a certain volume called the book of remedies, and Merlin hurried over to the book-case, taking the said book from off the dusty shelf.

Coming to stand by Gaius side, he watched anxiously as the old Physician flipped through the pages. There were so many plants and herbs and recipes for poultices and potions that it was overwhelming. However, Gaius knew his books well. He knew-from the day he had become Court Physician-that he had to find cures and potions in a matter of minutes. Time was a luxury a physician often did not have, and that fact was never more true than it was now.

"Here," Gaius finally announced after what seemed like hours, "Nightshade cures."

Arthur lept to his feet, and he and Uther both came closer to try to get a better look into the dust-covered volume.

"It says," Gaius continued, pushing his glasses further up his nose so as to see better, "That cures for nightshade are few, but a plant know as pilocarpus is said to be powerful enough to counteract the poison's effects."

"Then we must find it at once," Uther resolved quickly.

"That will be no easy task, sire," Gaius replied, raising his brow in a way that clearly showed his discontent, "Some say pilocarpus is simply a herb of legend."

He, however, continued to skim his index finger over the words when he caught the sickly look on Merlin's face.

"No-" Gaius suddenly said, his finger stilling over a certain word. The physician's face paled, and his eyes widened.

"Gaius?" Uther pressed.

"It is said," Gaius finally replied, "That the herb is found in the Falls of Eldom."

An intense silence fell in the room, so quiet that one could hear only Morgana's quiet breaths, as the rest all seemed to be holding it in.

"The Falls of Eldom?" Arthur asked, and Merlin felt his stomach turn. The voice in which he spoke was so faint, so quiet it was almost no louder than a whisper. The prince's face turned into a look that Merlin, in the two years spent in Camelot, had _never_ ever seen.

A look of fear.

Fear-Arthur? The two simply did not mix, but now that he saw his face, he realized that this quest would be far more dangerous than any before.

Gaius nodded grimly in answer to his question. Merlin caught the fearful look even in the King's eyes, but one glance at the sickly Morgana made him resolute.

"Prepare the men," The King commanded, "We set for the falls within the hour."

"We?" Arthur repeated disbelievingly.

"Sire, I advise you not to do this," Gaius protested, his voice raised in concern, "Your kingdom needs you, your ward needs you."

"And Arthur cannot go on such a quest, I will not risk losing my heir again."

"Father!"

"I will not hear of it!" The King replied stubbornly.

It was no great surprise that when Uther left Gaius' chambers, Arthur rushed after him, leaving Merlin alone with Gaius. He looked back at the physician, eyes clouded with confusion and dread.

"Gaius," He said, unsure he wanted to know the answer to his question, but knowing it had to be asked, "What awaits them at the Falls of Eldom?"

"It is a place that no man has ever dared to enter since the first few months of Great Purge," His mentor explained at once, "For many good reasons."

"But," Merlin ventured earnestly, "Does the pilocarpus plant exist? Can it cure Morgana?"

Gaius nodded, "I have no doubt it still exists and that it can cure her. I thought that by telling the King it was only a myth might make him search help elsewhere, but his mind is already made up. His stubborness blinds him. He knows he is walking into a trap, he knows that the Lern will kill him."

"The Lern?" The warlock asked, taking a seat to prepare himself for whatever he was going to hear.

"The guardian of the Falls of Eldom, just on the other side of the Darkling Woods," Gaius explained, "Before the Great Purge, the Lern would often supply Camelot with various magical healing potions, but when Ygraine died, Uther sought to eliminate every magical herb she possessed. The Camelot knights were under orders to take her life, but when they found her cave was unguarded, they destroyed everything in their path. In retaliation, the Lern sent a powerful spell to Camelot, cursing newborn Arthur to die within the week."

"_Die_-" Merlin faltered.

The Court Physician nodded only barely, "In secret I used my magic to make a potion that could be powerful enough to counteract the incantation. It was not his fate to die, and I believe it was more the fact that he still had a great destiny to fulfill than my potion. The Lern was furious to hear he still lived, and from that day forward she has attacked and murdered all those who bore Camelot's red. I have no doubt she protected the pilocarpus with her life, for it is an extremely powerful healing herb."

Merlin swallowed hard and, bending his head, he covered his face with two hands. This was a lot to take in. Uther's life for Morgana's?

All magic wielders would do anything for such an exchange to take place, but there were two facts he could not ignore. Gaius had pointed it out before that Arthur was not ready to become King. No matter how much Merlin tried to deny it, it was true. Arthur was fair, loyal, true to his morals, brave-but he lacked experience.

Then there was Morgana herself. After the things that had been prophecized about her, would he be damning Camelot to destruction if she lived? On the other side, would he have to put Camelot and the future of Albion before even those he loved?

He couldn't let Morgana die, nor could he let Uther. He had to make sure Uther lived till Arthur was ready, he had to prove the druid girl and Kilgharrah wrong about Morgana.

"Then I must go to the Falls," He said resolutely. Letting his hands rest once more relaxed at his sides, he stood to his feet.

"This is a far too dangerous mission, you cannot risk facing the Lern!" Gaius chided, angry at the very thought of letting him go, "She wants revenge Merlin, and she will not stop till she gets it."

"We let the King die then?" Merlin asked unwaveringly, "You told me yourself, Arthur is not ready. I certainly will not let Morgana die, and I cannot let Uther die either, no matter what he has done. I will go with him, I will tell him that the Lern is less likely to notice a servant taking the herbs than a knight or himself."

"Then what? You grab it and escape? Magical peoples never make it that easy Merlin, you should know that better than anyone."

"Maybe not," He agreed, "But if I can protect Uther long enough-"

"_Merlin_-" Gaius entreated in a tone that one might have if their heart was going to break.

"-then the knights can get the plant and save her."

"I beg of you Merlin," His mentor pleaded, "Do not go through with this."

Merlin let out a shaky breath, but his wide blue eyes were determined.

"I have to."

...

"You cannot go, not after all that's happened! She'll want revenge."

It was with these words and many others with which Arthur used to try to stop his Father, but Uther would not be persuaded. He had time to try to dissuade his father because, despite the King's rush to get everything prepared at once, it was already late afternoon when everything was finally prepared and his servant had dressed him in armour and chainmail. It would have been done sooner had there not almost been an uproar in the Lower Town when the knights were in their hunt for the assasin. And now, despite the prince's protests, the King simply kept walking down corridors towards the main entrance and town square.

"And revenge she will get," He said calmly, "If the only comfort I have is that Morgana will live, it is all I need."

"Let me come with you." Arthur urged forcibly. They were halfway down the entrance's steps now, the Camelot knights already there and holding the King's horse by its reins.

"No."

"You can't stop me! I'm not going to let you face this alone, I'm not going to let her kill you!"

"I am still King, Arthur! You will do as I say!" Uther commanded, stopping in his tracks to look unblinkingly into Arthur's eyes and yet, as he did, he couldn't help but soften inwardly.

They were Ygraine's eyes. Deep set, framed by light lashes, with a color so blue it made the sky seem dim in comparison. Now his son's eyes practically mirrored the look Ygraine had given him on the terrible night he lost the one he loved the most. The sad, pained flutter of the eyelids. The glint of fear. The look that said how much they didn't want to lose you. They were even dilated in the dimming light of the late afternoon sun, just as Ygraine's had been when the last candle of the vigil in her honor was blown out.

Arthur stared down at the ground now, feeling uncapable of otherwise hiding the threatening tears. Uther sighed deeply and, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, he squeezed it gently.

"I know," He said, in a tone considerably softer than the one he had used before, "That you will make me proud."

An involuntary sniff came from Arthur, but he couldn't bear to look up. All he knew was that his Father was drawing him into a brief embrace, and then he was gone.

The prince dared to look up and saw, with an ache in his heart, his Father mounting a horse. Their gazes locked briefly before Uther nodded, turned his white stallion and rode out of the town square.

Into certain death.

No, Arthur could not allow it. He would not let this Lern take his Father from him. He would stop her, find the pilocarpus and save Morgana. He didn't care how many lectures he would get, or if his Father put him in the dungeons or, worse, in the stocks. He didn't even care if they threw rotten fruit at him for goodness sakes! His Father and Morgana meant too much to him, he would not lose them. Turning decidedly, he made his way towards Gaius' chambers. The door was still open, but the only ones in the main room were Morgana and Gaius.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked suddenly, startling the physician. Gaius simply looked at him wide-eyed.

"He's-he's-" Gaius stammered uncharacteristically.

The prince eyes looked at Gaius, concerned. The physician swallowed hard and glancing momentarily at Morgana's pale face, he finally spoke up.

"He's going to the Falls."

That was all it took.

"How long ago?" Arthur demanded.

"About ten minutes," Gaius replied.

...

Merlin rode at a furious pace to catch up with the King's party, but he knew he couldn't keep it up for long. He knew, from Arthur's many long talks on the subject, that a rider could only push his horse so far before the horse would wear down and they had to take a rest, so he decided he would make the horse trot some and gallop some so that he would save up as much of the horse's energy as possible. The falls of Eldom were, after all, on the other side of the Darkling Woods, and he preffered meeting up with the King before they reached the Falls.

Still, the Darkling Woods were disorienting. Every path looked the same, every tree was so similar you could hardly tell them apart. He couldn't find his way, not like this. Making a split second decision, Merlin brought his horse to halt. He needed to find the King and knights, and if there was any way to do that, it was to open his mind's eye. It was hard to do so, but Merlin had had the chance to practice, and he found that it was quite a trustworthy map.

The instant the flame of magic flickered and shone brightly in his eyes, his mind's eye began racing. Round trees, down hidden roads, through crammed areas where trees grew so tightly that it was stifling, and then finally, towards a clearing where Merlin saw the flash of red cloaks. The party, at last! They hadn't arrived at the Falls yet.

When Merlin came to, his eyes stung from how long they had been glowing, but it was worth it. With a kick into the horse's flanks, Merlin spurred his horse forward. He led the horse through the path he had been shown at a fairly quick pace, but when they arrived at the thick woods, Merlin had to stop. The narrow path wasn't one that he would be able to ride through, but he couldn't leave the horse here, not when he still had a fairly long distance still to go.

Dismounting, Merlin patted the horse's face, trying to make up his mind. Should he leave the animal here, or should he risk getting the horse's flanks scratched and poked on all sides through the thick forest? He didn't have the heart to bring the poor animal through that, but that didn't change the fact he couldn't get far if he didn't.

"_Merlin_."

The manservant almost jumped out of his skin. The voice, it was so familiar-but it couldn't be!

"_Merlin_." It called again, but the voice was not aloud. Just like the druid girl's had been, it echoed in his mind.

"Morgana?" Came his trembling voice aloud.

"_I'm here Merlin, I'm here to help you!_"

There was no mistaking it now. He heard her voice clearly in his mind.

"_But how-I'm supposed to be helping you!_" Merlin thought, the wind knocked out of him, "_How can you hear me_?"

"_There's no time for that now, but I can help you find a path. Go to the tree fully covered with vines, __and beside it__ you will find a narrow path. It will get wider as you go, but hurry Merlin!_ _Merlin? Merlin? Can you hear me?_"

"Merlin!"

The connection snapped the moment Merlin heard the voice just behind him.

"Arthur!" The manservant exclaimed, his voice wavering and his face paling, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm catching up with you, you idiot!" Arthur blustered, looking as though he wanted to jump off his horse and cuff him up his neck, "And it appears I'm just on time! What were you thinking going out alone? Have you _completely_ lost your mind?"

"I can't-I don't-"

"You weren't thinking!" The angered prince continued, "The Falls is no place for anyone, I can't believe you even got here at all, but-"

"I was trying to get to the King in time!" Merlin spluttered, managing to get a word in edge-wise, "He's just on the other side of these woods, there's a narrow path that gets wider just over near that tree."

The prince was about to continue his rant, but Merlin's last words stopped him short.

"How would you know?"

Merlin swallowed hard. Because Morgana somehow, in some way, told me?

"I just do."

And for once, in his desperation, Arthur decided to follow Merlin's instincts.

"Fine then," He said resolutely, "Let's go."

(AAANNND that's it for Chapter 3! Ughh, you have no idea how many writer's blocks I had writing this or how many times I almost deleted my story out of frustration, but I finally finished this chapter! Oh, and I hate making so many parts, it's just that I am very strict with myself not to let my chapters go over the 7k letters, and this chapter is pretty close to 8k. I'll just call the next one Chapter 4, not Chapter 3 part 2 so that you _think_ I'm not splitting it xD Anyway, I hope you'll like my new OC the Lern and that you'll want to read more! Please review, fave, and follow! Can't wait to hear from you all!)


End file.
